Medjai Women
by Antiope
Summary: Sithathor and Iset are two women born of the Medjai and joined to two men they don't want. An evil plot could destroy whatever happiness is in their future as their destinies are unclear and these two women may bring the end of everything they ever knew!
1. Before it all

I own and claim no rights to the motion picture, 'The Mummy,' or 'The Mummy Returns.' Only characters not featured in either movie are created by me, as well as the plot, and no similarities to any other fics are intended.  
  
....................................................................  
  
Medjai Women  
  
.....................................................................  
  
Five and a half years before the time of 'The Mummy Returns'..........  
  
Ardeth Bay paced outside his tent, as the tortured screams of his wife pierced the torch-lit night. Panas, his second in command, and trusted friend of Ardeth's late father sat on a log in front of the fire placed in a pit several feet away from the tribe leader's home. "Come friend. Pacing will not help the labor go faster, it will only make the wait even more unbearable."  
  
Reluctantly Ardeth followed his friend's advice, and joined him in front of the fire. "She has been in there for more than half a day," he muttered worriedly, glancing back at the tent.  
  
Panas slapped him on the back. "When my wife gave birth to our first son, it took more than a day for the boy to be born. Such might be the case here friend."  
  
Ardeth paled, and his friend chuckled. "It is the curse of childbirth. Your wife will be fine, as will be your son."  
  
Ardeth looked hopeful. "I prey for that."  
  
Another scream pierced the air, and then Ardeth heard the blissful sound of an infant's cry. He embraced Panas, a grin on his face. Then a mournful wail came from his tent, and in a panic, Ardeth rushed toward it. The wife of Panas barred him from entering, her expression grim. "What has happened? What is wrong?"  
  
Zemti kept her eyes downcast as she responded, "Nothing is wrong, my leader. Your wife has given birth to a healthy, and beautiful baby," she looked up at him, her eyes sad, "a baby girl."  
  
Ardeth stared at the woman for several moments, than his face relaxed in a smile of relief. "Thank Allah. I feared that Mia and the child were in danger. I will see them now."  
  
Zemti moved to allow Ardeth passed, but before he could enter, another of the midwives, a wife of one of Ardeth's warriors appeared at the door. She whispered something in Zemti's ear, and with a quick nod, Zemti turned to Ardeth. "Forgive me, but you can not enter yet."  
  
Ardeth stood in surprise. "Why not?"  
  
Mia's scream filled the air, and Zemti rushed back into the tent, while Ardeth watched her, then the tribe leader tried to enter, only to be held back by several of his men. It took Panas, and three other warriors to pull Ardeth back. "MIA!" the man yelled.  
  
A child's pitiful wail answered and all five men paused in amazement. Ardeth shook them off and greeted Zemti and the other midwife, Sati, as they came toward him, each holding a bundle in their arms. Zemti smilingly moved the blanket out of the baby she was holding's face. The baby protested angrily with a strong wail. "You have a son. A healthy and handsome son!"  
  
Sati stood back, the infant girl in her arms, as Ardeth spent several moments admiring his son. "Siamun," Ardeth whispered, his voice filled with awe and wonder at the life he had a part of bringing to the world. Ardeth looked up and noticed Sati. He motioned her forward, and the woman showed him the infant in her arms. Groggy unseeing eyes peered up at him with not a sound. Ardeth watched his daughter thrash her arms around in confusion, then yawn. He smiled in approval. "She will be Sithathor." Sati nodded grimly, and returned to the tent, Ardeth following.  
  
Mia, wife of Ardeth lay on several rugs and blankets still bloodied. Zemti and Sati removed the stained sheets, and replaced them with clean ones, while Mia lay quietly, her eyes closed her midnight black hair sticking to her neck that was still slick with sweat. Ardeth came up to her, and kissed her forehead. Mia's eyes flew open, and her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"What is the matter, my wife?" Ardeth murmured.  
  
"I have failed you. I promised you sons, but made your firstborn a daughter. I am not a good wife," Mia cried, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Listen Mia," Ardeth told her, "I am pleased with both our children. They are beautiful and healthy, the only things that matter to me. You have fulfilled your duty. I have a son to follow me, and a daughter who will bring us pride among the women of our people. Siamun will be a great leader, and Sithathor will make another tribe leader, or warrior a Medjai wife."  
  
Mia nodded, hoping the smile she gave her husband was sincere. Ardeth seemed satisfied, and left the tent, to announce to his tribe the births of Siamun and his sister, Sithathor.  
  
Mia looked to where Sati and Zemti were bathing her children. Sati finished first, and handed Mia her daughter. Mia took the girl reluctantly, and smiled when Zemti handed her Siamun. She waited until the midwives left the tent to allow her some privacy before she put her son to her breast. She held Sithathor out with her free hand. "The only pride you will ever bring me is when you die. May it be soon, and quick. As you walk the earth you will be living proof of my shame. I promised my husband only sons. For your birth you will feel my wrath as long as I breathe."  
  
Silently, Sati moved away from the tent flap and walked into the night.  
  
...................................................................  
  
Seven years later..........  
  
"Siamun, for Allah sake, hold still!" Zemti cried, as she chased the young boy around her lady's tent. Half clothed in miniature warrior clothing, the seven-year-old boy laughed hysterically as his caretaker chased after him. His three year old brother, Ahmes sat on a small seat, clapping and chuckling. Mia entered the tent and laughed as her son ran into her arms. "Thank you Zemti, I can finish dressing him for you!"  
  
Zemti smiled and let the tent in relief to prepare her family. Siamun allowed his mother to put his small robes on. "Mother," he asked, his voice muffled because his face was underneath the cloth, "Why are we getting dressed up?"  
  
Mia frowned absently. "Your father has invited his friends from London."  
  
Siamun's eyes widened. "The one's who helped him save the world...those two times?"  
  
Mia chuckled. "Yes. The O'Connell's and a relation have traveled here to greet your father, and be celebrated as heroes."  
  
Siamun's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Wow. We have to tell Hathy!" Taking his little brother's hand, Siamun hurried out of the tent, his mother's disapproving gaze following them.  
  
..........................................................  
  
Sithathor watched Sati as she dressed her four year old daughter, Iset. She viewed the younger child more as a sister, and Sati as her mother, and spent more time at their tent than at home. Sati was the daughter-in-law of Panas and Zemti, married to their oldest son, Omari. Iset was the third child of their union, the older two being sons, and both in their teens. Iset had been a surprise the happy family, and embraced her as a gift from Allah. Sithathor's eyes saddened. Yes. Children should be considered a gift from god.  
  
The seven year old girl smiled happily as her brothers entered the tent.  
  
"The Heroes of Ahm Shere and Hamunaptra are going to be here and---" the boy paused as he noticed for the first time that Sati was still dressing her daughter. A flush spread through his face, and he hurried out. Sithathor followed.  
  
"I know that they are here. Sati told me. We are to be shown to them today. That's why I have to wear this!" She told them. She was wearing a miniature traditional black sheath and back veil lined with silver embroidery that covered her waist-length black hair. "I also have to wear this stupid veil." She produced another piece of cloth lined in silver, that had attachments at each end, and demonstrated how she would look to her two younger siblings. The veil covered half of her face, from just below her eyes, and down. She removed the veil when her brothers laughed. "Hey, don't laugh. You two are boys, you don't have to wear all this stuff like girls do."  
  
Sati walked out of the tent, little Iset in her hands. "Come you three. The feast will begin soon, and I am sure your father will want to introduce you to the guests."  
  
They obediently followed, Sithathor quickly putting her veil on. In the center of the village, the main tent rose, higher than all the others, except the tribe leader's, though much more spacious to fit the whole tribe. As the group entered, Siamun noticed Ardeth and Mia sitting beside a man and a woman. Ardeth rose from his seat and motioned his children over, which they did so immediately forming a line. He surveyed them proudly, and turned to his guest, speaking in english. "Rick and Evelyn, may I present my children."  
  
"Sithathor..."  
  
The girl walked forward and bowed appropriately. The O'Connells smiled at her warmly, and she liked them immediately. Mia frowned at her, and waited for the girl to move out of the way.  
  
"Siamun..."  
  
The boy bowed as well, and grinned at the table.  
  
"and Ahmes." The youngest walked shyly forward, and bowed ackwardly. Ardeth smiled and dismissed them. The three children walked to the younger children's table where they were surprised to find an older man, probably in his early thirties sitting there with a boy of ten. Sithathor took the seat next to the older man, who looked at her with a funny grin on his face.  
  
"'ello little girl. I bet you are wondering what I am doing here at the kids table, right?" He asked.  
  
Sithathor eyed him warily, and nodded.  
  
"Ah yes. Well, it seems I am cursed with the eternal humiliation of having to deal with my little sister and her bloody husband's little tantrums. It seems that they don't think I am responsible enough to sit at the 'grown- ups' table. I ask you...you accidentally burn a very small part of the house, does that mean you should be punished for it with such humiliation?"  
  
Siamun and Sithathor's eyebrows raised, while the blonde boy chuckled.  
  
"To be fair Uncle Jon, it was the sitting area you burnt down, and because you were hosting a gambling night without mum and dad's permission."  
  
"'Oye, who's side are you on Alex?" Jonanthan demanded. He turned to the girl. "So what do you all do around here for fun little girl. Do you and the other woman get together to cook and sew and such?"  
  
Sithathor smiled, her English was somewhat accented. "Actually, when we get the chance we like to chase foreigners with sticks or clubs."  
  
Jonathan's smiled faded, while Alex tried his best not to laugh. "Well," Jonathan said faintly, "What's for dinner, ay?"  
  
At Ardeth's table, the O'Connells and Ardeth were in deep conversation. "Rick, Evee. I would like it if you accepted my daughter as wife for your son." Mia looked at her husband sharply.  
  
Rick and Evelyn stared at the man with shock all over their faces. "You can't be serious," Rick told him. Evelyn smiled kindly.  
  
"We understand how some traditions are still put in use here, but we can not arrange a marriage between our son and your daughter. It simply is not done. This is the twentieth century Ardeth after all," Evee supplied. "And she is a little young don't you think?"  
  
"I do not mean now, when they are older of course. Please it would insult my people if you did not consider it."  
  
Evee and Rick looked completely flustered. Rick ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
Ardeth sighed. "How about this. If my daughter is not wed by the time she reaches her eighteenth birthday, she will join your son, and if things progress, perhaps so will marriage." Rick and Evee didn't look convinced. "My friends, I didn't not want to ask you this, but since my people have discovered your unique pasts, they feel a member of the Medjai should be joined to your family. Look, I have already had several offers for her. Unfortunately the men or their children are far to unsuitable for her, but I am sure that she will at least get a decent proposal by the time she is eighteen. I just had to voice the proposal. It is guaranteed that she will at least be betrothed by then."  
  
Rick sighed. "Alright my friend, but you better hope this doesn't come back and bite us on the ass, because our son will never forgive us, and I will be forced to knock you senseless."  
  
Ardeth laughed, while unnoticed, Mia smiled and a twinkle entered her eye. She laughed quietly then looked over to her daughter.  
  
...........................................................  
  
The meal was finally over, and after listening to the older man's incessant chattering about defeating Imhotep and beating men at gambling, Sithathor and Siamun were relieved to hear their father rise to speak.  
  
"Friends and family, I have the pleasure to introduce the O'Connells. Rick, Evelyn..." the two waved to everyone cheerfully, "their son Alex," Ardeth pointed toward the young boy who blushed, "and Jonathan Carnahan."  
  
Jonathan waved enthusiastically at everyone, which had Alex, and Sithathor rolling their eyes. "Now, we are also here to celebrate a momentous occasion. I have recently approved the betrothal," Ardeth began, while Rick and Evee stared at him, "of my son, Siamun and Iset, daughter of Omari. May the future be blessed."  
  
Siamun leaned toward his sister. "What is a betrothal?"  
  
"I don't know," she murmured.  
  
............................................................  
  
The next day the visitors left, but not before Sithathor kept her word to Jonathan and she and her brothers chased the man around the villiage with sticks. The next decade past quickly, and both Iset, betrothed of Siamun, and Sithathor grew into women...Medjai women. Yet with an independence that would both complicate and bring joy to their lives...  
  
************************************************  
  
A/N: Okay, that was really long, but I got this idea in my head, and had to put it all down. Now, the next chapter will be a while, since I am separating my time between fics, but if you like it and review, I will definitely work a little faster. Oh, and don't expect the next chapter to be as long! 


	2. The Last Hope

I own and claim no rights to the motion picture, 'The Mummy,' or 'The Mummy Returns.' Only characters not featured in either movie are created by me, as well as the plot, and no similarities to any other fics are intended.  
  
.........................................................  
  
The Last Hope  
  
.........................................................  
  
"Very good Sithathor!" Chione, one of the old women of the villiage praised.  
  
The eighteen year old Sithathor looked up from the sheath she had just finish making for Iset's upcoming marriage to her brother. She beamed in pride as she viewed her work. The golden hue of the dress was outlined in gold embroidery and several designs of ancient hieroglyphics were sewn in patterns everywhere. It was by far the best she had ever created and she couldn't wait until she showed it to Iset. Maybe it would cheer the girl up.  
  
All the women in the tent looked up as Mia entered. They all nodded in respect, Sithathor as well. Mia saw her daughter and came to look over her work. Sithathor smiled as her mother lifted the dress to examine it closely. "It is alright. Not the quality expected of a daughter of a Medjai leader, but what did I expect? I knew your father should have never left this duty to you. You have never once done anything right."  
  
Everyone in the tent quieted. Sithathor stared at the ground, a familiar anger rising in her heart. She stood quietly and stared down at her mother, who was several inches shorter. A look of hatred that the tribewomen had seen much over the years entered both women's faces. Sithathor snatched the dress from her mother's fingers. In Arabic, the younger girl snarled several obscenities, which had the tribe's women gasping in horror. Mia's face flushed in rage. "How dare you!"  
  
Sithathor ignored her gasps of outrage, and walked out of the tent, her mothers demands that she return falling on deaf ears.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Siamun jumped back in surprise as his sister's aggressive attack increased. She was wildly attacking him, her strategy and patience gone. Behind the dunes and far from sight of the camp they practice their fighting skills. For a little over eight years their father had brought them there, and taught them to defend themselves, and if necessary, kill. It was a big deal for Sithathor, for there were very few women in any Medjai tribe that were allowed to learn to fight, or even handle weapons other than sticks or clubs. However, this day, her training abandoned her.  
  
Siamun went down and used his leg to knock his sister on her back. He rose to his feet and peered down at her, his face red and sweaty. "What the hell is the matter with you?"  
  
Sithathor lay on her back for several more moments, breathing deep, calming breathes. She took her brother's offered hand, and stood up. "Nothing. Just another confrontation with our beloved mother."  
  
"Ah!" Siamun said. "So what happened?"  
  
"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Siamun shrugged. "Whatever you want."  
  
He and his sister walked back to the village in silence. As they entered the main gathering place of the tribe, Sithathor and her brother caught sight of Iset...speaking in an inappropriate manner with another warrior. Siamun's face darkened in anger. His body tensed as they watched the warrior place a hand on the girl's shoulder and slowly rub up and down. He began to stride toward them, but Sithathor grabbed her brother's arm and pulled him behind a nearby tent.  
  
"Do not overreact. She is just a girl brother! And to be fair, neither she nor you want this marriage, you are just bound by duty. Besides, what are you going to do, fight that man?" she asked reasonably.  
  
"No," Siamun muttered through gritted teeth. "I am going to kill him!" He shook his sister's arm away. "Then I will deal with her. I will not be made a fool of in front of my tribe only days before my wedding!"  
  
He strode forcefully away, with a worried Sithathor following close behind.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Iset felt the warriors hand on her shoulder and tried her best to hide her revulsion. She tried to subtly removed his hand by moving away, but he only followed her. "I have watched you grow up into a beautiful woman Iset," he told her. "It is a shame that Siamun will have you when he obviously doesn't want you."  
  
Iset looked at the warrior sharply. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"He was seen with Sheret just yesterday," he told her.  
  
Iset tried her best not to let that news affect her in any way, but the pain that entered her heart could not be ignored. She had been betrothed to him since she was a mere four years of age, but he had yet to show any interest in her at all. He ignored her unless he had no choice but to be around her or talk to her. He was handsome, by far the most handsome in the tribe, other than his father. When she was younger she had worshipped him, but once they had understood that they would be joined to each other they had separated in all things. By her duty she was bound to him, but she didn't think she would ever love him.  
  
The warrior used her lack of focus to push close to her. His arms wrapped around her waist, and his body touched hers. "Let me go this instant!" she cried. The warrior ignored her and nuzzled her hair. As covertly as possible he began leading them toward the concealment of the tents, as Iset became frantic with fear. Seconds later the warrior was pried away from her by Siamun. His face was black with fury, a wild look in his eyes. The sickening sound of flesh connecting with flesh followed. Sithathor took Iset's hand and took her away. They didn't stop until they were in the Bay tent.  
  
Iset began to cry on Sithathor's shoulder, and the older girl patted her comfortingly on the back. Sithathor's father entered the tent. "Is she ok?" he asked.  
  
Sithathor nodded. "She will be fine."  
  
A moment later Siamun entered the tent. He looked to his father and nodded. Ardeth looked at his son's incensed face and left him to do what was his duty. Siamun eyed his sister and his future wife for several tense seconds. "Leave us Hathy," he commanded.  
  
His sister looked up at him, then at Iset. The younger girl clutched her hand in a painful grip, and Iset's eyes begged her to stay. "Sithathor, leave NOW! This is between me, and Iset."  
  
Reluctantly Sithathor stood, and disengaged her hand from Iset's. With on last look, she left. Iset sat on the soft rug, her eyes downcast. She saw his sandaled feet approach her. "Iset."  
  
She refused to look up. Siamun's hand wrapped around the girls hair and yanked her upward. Using his body, he pushed her against a log bearing. "Don't you ever, EVER disgrace me in such a way again."  
  
"I-I hadn't m-meant to," Iset stammered.  
  
Siamun's face came mere inches away from hers. "You are mine Iset. MINE. But maybe I have been too free with you. I haven't paid you any attention. You will know you are mine." His mouth covered hers in a kiss meant to punish and prove. Iset's eyes flew open in shock. She had never been kissed before. As Siamun continued, his kiss gentled, and she began to enjoy the sensation. His tongue pried her lips open and invaded her mouth. Iset was horrified to hear herself moan. Siamun moved away from her, a satisfied look on his face. Iset tried to calm her ragged breathing, and noticed he had no problem at all.  
  
"No you know you belong to me. Defy me again Iset," he murmured, "And I will punish you in a different way."  
  
He turned to leave. Iset called hesitantly after him. "Siamun?"  
  
He paused.  
  
"I didn't mean to disgrace you. I...I am sorry."  
  
He said nothing, and walked out of the tent. Seconds after he left, Iset sank to the floor and wept.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Several days later, Sithathor fitted Iset in her bridal dress. Iset was quiet and stared off into space. She was no longer her cheerful and bubbly self, and Sithathor knew it was all because of her stupid brother. "You look beautiful Iset," Sithathor told her.  
  
Iset smiled sadly. "Thank you. Maybe one day soon you will be wearing your own bridal dress."  
  
Her friend blushed. Sithathor was being openly courted by Nassor, the son of a great tribe leader. Offers were being made right now for her hand. Though Sithathor did like Nassor, she did not know whether or not she would like to be married to him. "Yes well, your wedding is only two days away my sister. It will be wonderful."  
  
Iset said nothing.  
  
............................................................  
  
Ahmes, Siamun, and their brothers Musa and Peyes watched as five camels made their way slowing across the desert, toward the Medjai village. As they drew closer, Siamun made out the smiling faces of Rick and Evelyn O'Connell. Their son Alex, and of course Jonathan rode with them, followed close behind by a young girl, maybe eight or nine years of age.  
  
"FATHER! IT'S THE O'CONNELLS!" Ahmes shouted.  
  
Rick and Evelyn jumped down from the camels, followed by Alex and Jonathan (who fell off) and the young girl. Ardeth went to greet them, and received a big hug from Evee and a pat on the back from the male members. Evee motioned the girl forward. "Cleo, say hello to your godfather!"  
  
Cleo smiled and raced into Ardeth's arms, brown hair flowing around them in disarray. The youngest child of the O'Connell's gave Ardeth a grin very much like her mother's. "Hello Uncle Ardeth!"  
  
They were all welcomed warmly and shown to the tent where they could change and prepare for the feast given later that night.  
  
As the sun set, Sithathor was greeted by Nassor, who had come for the festivities and the wedding. Together they entered the tent, Sithathor in her customary veil and sheath, Nassor in warrior clothing. They sat together and talked about absolutely nothing in particular.  
  
.............................................................  
  
"I understand that your son has asked for the hand of my daughter," Mia said to Radames, father of Nassor. The night's feast had just been completed, and they were watching dancers for entertainment.  
  
"Yes," the old man told her, smiling. "He seems quite smitten with her. It seems beauty runs in the family!"  
  
Mia forced a smile. "It is unfortunate that my daughter was soiled by the O'Connell boy. I think it is quite good of you to accept her, even though she is no longer pure."  
  
Radames looked completely shocked. "I have not heard this. How...when did this happen?"  
  
"But a year ago, when the O'Connells visited. Not many know of what happened. I had thought they you would have." With that, the woman left to join her husband and his friends.  
  
...............................................................  
  
Ardeth paced the length of the front room. Minutes ago, Radames and his son had left, after withdrawing their proposal for marriage. Ardeth was feeling rather confused when Radames gave him a sympathetic look before leaving. His son's wedding was the following evening. He didn't know what could be done. Sithathor was eighteen and husbandless. The Medjai leaders were pressuring his to make the O'Connells stay true to their word. Now that their was no other betrothal, Ardeth could not deny them any longer. He sighed. Rick was going to kill him.  
  
.................................................................  
  
The night of the wedding had every women in Ardeth's tribe scrambling around to make sure that it was perfect for the leader's son. Iset was dressed in head to toe gold hues, her veil golden to match. The young girl was nervous, and when the call came for her to enter the main tent, she looked like she would faint. Dressed in silver, Sithathor took her place beside the shaking girl and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Iset smiled and held her head high as they entered. All eyes were on the two women. They were met by Omari and Sati in the center, who with Sithathor, gave Iset to the hands of Siamun. He never once looked at Iset throughout the entire ceremony, something Iset and Sithathor noticed right away. When the ceremony was at an end, Siamun and Iset were crowded with well wishers, and later they were all finally allowed to sit at Ardeth Bay's table. The meal served was delicious, made of the famous dishes of the desert.  
  
When Ardeth was satisfied that everyone was full, he stood up. "My friends, and clansmen, I welcome you to my home, on this joyous occasion. My son and his new bride Iset will bring great pride to my house, and hopefully many grandchildren!"  
  
Siamun flushed, while Iset lowered her head. Ardeth hesitated, worry etched in his brow. He looked over to the other Medjai tribeleaders, who all nodded. Sighing, he continued. "Yet we are also brought together for another blissful announcement. My daughter, Sithathor has reached a marrying age. It has been decided by myself...and others, that she is to be given to a noble man, to whom she was promised many years ago."  
  
Sithathor looked over to Nassor in confusion. She didn't know they had been betrothed the whole time. Nassor had his head down, refusing to lift it to meet her gaze.  
  
"I would like you to all be here to witness, the betrothal of my daughter, Sithathor..."  
  
She rose to stand before her father.  
  
"...and Alex O'Connell."  
  
"WHAT?!?" The word was chorused throughout the tent. Sithathor looked over to the blonde boy who's face was flushed crimson. Her eyes filled with tears of humiliation, as she fled.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know I said that it would take time for the next chapter to come in, but I suddenly got this idea, and had to put it down. Thanks to my only reviewer for now! Dead-Girls-Watch, you ROCK!! Anyway, take, care! Hopefully I will have another chapter for you... 


	3. Fate

I own and claim no rights to the motion picture, 'The Mummy,' or 'The Mummy Returns.' Only characters not featured in either movie are created by me, as well as the plot, and no similarities to any other fics are intended.  
  
.........................................................  
  
Fate  
  
..........................................................  
  
Rick O'Connell paced Ardeth's tent, something Ardeth himself had done mere hours earlier. "What the HELL happened to, 'I am sure that she will at least get a decent proposal' or 'it is guaranteed that she will at least be betrothed' huh?" he yelled.  
  
Ardeth sat on pillows next to a very sick looking Alex. "Forgive me, my friend, it was unavoidable. My daughter was to be betrothed to a warrior named Nassor, but just yesterday he pulled his suit. You and Evee gave your word that the boy would marry my daughter if no husband could be found and--"  
  
"Only because you said that there was no way she would not be unavailable," Rick interrupted. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, is there anyway for you to get this Nassor guy to agree to marry her?"  
  
Ardeth looked insulted. "Your son's betrothal has been announced. To go against it would disgrace my daughter and any husband she would take. For your son to deny this when he was promised to her long ago, even if he had a way out, will mean the end for Sithathor. She will not be allowed to stay here, no matter what I want or say, and will never be accepted among the Medjai again. It is law. Alex's denial of marriage will shame her, and make her seem unworthy to all."  
  
"Well, maybe if you hadn't said anything, we could have found a way out of this!" Alex cried, finally speaking up after spending the last half hour since his 'fiancée' fled, looking like he was about to spew.  
  
"To do so would disgrace her more! Your betrothal is no secret here. I told your father that the other Medjai leaders had wanted this marriage, and I was truthful! Since the promise was given, all but the younger Medjai have had the knowledge that if she is unmarried now, she will be married to you!" Ardeth defended.  
  
"Well, do you think that the other Medjai made Nassor not want to marry her?" Rick asked.  
  
"No," Ardeth denied fiercely, "no Medjai would interfere in such a way! We are honorable people. She would have been married much earlier, except the first man died of a snake bite, and now Nassor has decided to remain unwed."  
  
Rick growled in frustration. "What the hell can we do then?" he demanded.  
  
Alex looked at Ardeth expectantly, hoping that he had an answer.  
  
Ardeth smiled sadly. "He must accept his fate. Alex will marry Sithathor-- -"  
  
"The hell I will!" Alex exclaimed.  
  
"Then you have as good as killed her," Ardeth told him.  
  
Alex hung his head in his hands and debated fiercely with his conscience for several minutes. "Damn it to hell," he finally muttered, surrenderingly.  
  
.......................................................  
  
Evee, Mia and several women of the Bay tribe stood inside the tent of Siamun, preparing Iset for her bridal night. After undressing her, they placed her in proper robes that would entice her new husband. Throughout this ordeal, Iset's face had remained impassive to the whispers and muffled giggles. She focused more on the worried woman with a beauty that declared her Egyptian heritage. As the women rubbed perfume and oils on her arms, neck and face, she told the woman in heavily accented and broken English, "No worries. Sithathor make son good wife. My sister will bring pride and goodness to home."  
  
Sati looked up from preparing her daughter's marriage bed. "Sithathor is great woman. Your son will love her." Her English was surprisingly good.  
  
Mia gave them fierce looks, and the women returned to their work. The woman positioned herself comfortably next to Evee. Evee shifted uncomfortably, as a bad feeling overcame her senses. Mia smiled at her. "You will be careful with my daughter. She can be very disobedient, but if you use the hand, she will behave."  
  
Evee frowned. "You mean beat her?"  
  
Mia nodded.  
  
Before Evee could reject that, the tent flap was thrust violently back, and Sithathor entered, her beautiful light brown eyes slightly red, her body trembling. The girl's waist-length raven black hair was wild and unkempt. Evee listened as the girl spoke in the words used by the Medjai. "I am here to pay homage to my sister."  
  
She went and knelt by Iset's feet. The younger girl joined her on the floor hugged Sithathor tightly. Whispering to where only Hathy could hear her she murmured, "All is well. Do not fear what will come."  
  
Sithathor returned the hug, and muttered, equally as soft, "How will anything be better now? I am betrothed to a man I have only seen once a year for but a few days. He and I rarely talked, and now he and I are to be wed? What sin have I committed to allow this to happen to me?" She moved out of Iset's embrace. "What if my mother was right? I am truly deserving punishment."  
  
Iset shook her head. "Your mother has nothing to do with this. This is our fate. To obey and live. We are women," she murmured. "We can not do anything to change what will become of us, and Alex O'Connell is a good man. A hero. You will make him a good wife, yes?"  
  
Sithathor pulled away, and stood up. "I don't want to be anything to him! He is not even an Egyptian!" She turned to leave, then noticed Evee. Switching to English, she told the older woman, her voice choking "I am so sorry." Then she was gone.  
  
Iset watched her with a heavy heart and sighed. 'She is caught to her fate now,' she thought. Iset allowed the women to finish their preparation. When her hair was perfumed and she felt like she could handle it no longer, Mia stood and ordered them all out. "Leave the bride to await her husband," Mia cried, amidst the giggles and well wishes. Before leaving, Mia whispered in Iset's ear, "Do not worry about rising early tomorrow. A bride should not have to work after a tiring night."  
  
Iset knew a dark blush had spread across her face. Mia and Evee left the tent together, leaving Iset to lay herself on the bed and await her husband.  
  
Several hours later, long after Iset realized that Siamun would not be joining her this night to fulfill his duties as a husband, the new bride felt hot tears fill her eyes. She laughed bitterly. 'What a happy bride I make.' The tears spilled, hot and free, even after she fell asleep.  
  
.......................................................  
  
Ardeth and Rick sat in his tent the next morning, speaking in a serious manner. Both men looked up as Sithathor walked in, followed closely by her mother. "I won't marry him," she said.  
  
Ardeth sat back in his seat, his face stern. "Oh?"  
  
"I will not marry that man. I WON'T."  
  
Mia moved to her husband's side. "You see what I have said? She is terrible! She has shown disrespect to you, the O'Connells and even her own future husband! You should---"  
  
Ardeth held a hand up, which silenced his wife. "What is wrong with this marriage, Sithathor?"  
  
Sithathor jerked, startled. She hadn't expected her father to ask her opinion. Truthfully, she expected her father to chastise her, and shame her, but at least she would have left knowing she had spoken her mind, instead of simply bowing to her father and mother's dictates.  
  
"I---he is not Medjai! He is a foreigner, a man of no true standing among our people! You would sell me to this man and his family but I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" the last words were shouted. Rick and Ardeth gaped; the former because of her fiercely disagreeable tone, the latter because she actually HAD such a tone. Sithathor continued, all the more aware that she may be punished in the worst way for what she was about to say. "I was meant to be the wife of a great Medjai warrior. A man that had standing, as is my right as the daughter of a Medjai leader! I don't even know this man. Yes I like the O'Connells, but to become their daughter is something entirely more serious! I---I won't simply bow down to your wishes because I am a woman! I am Sithathor Bay, a warrior in my own right, though not in the eyes of men. If I had been born a man, this would not be happening." Sithathor felt herself breaking in the calm face of her father. She might have been able to continue if he became angry. She would have felt justified then, but he only stared at her with calm understanding. "Please father. Please don't do this to me!" The tears that she had held back flowed forth for what seemed like the millionth time in the past several hours.  
  
Everyone jumped when Mia smacked her hand across Sithathor's face with enough force to turn the girl's face violently to the side. "How dare you!" Mia hissed. "You are lucky your father has managed to find you a husband at all. Your foolish illusions of become a warrior has scared off all prospective husbands, and you inability at regular womanly chores is a disgrace to this house...I am surprised the boy wants you at all---"  
  
"Enough!" Ardeth shouted. He eyed his wife furiously. "Leave us."  
  
Mia stared at him in shock. "I am your wife! She is nothing but a daughter. One who has been disrespectful and---"  
  
"I said LEAVE US!" the Medjai yelled. Mia flushed an ugly red, turned her back to her husband and laid a look of pure hatred at Sithathor. The older woman left muttering. Only Ardeth, Rick and Sithathor remained.  
  
Ardeth came up to his daughter and lay a hand gently on her face, caressing the cheek her mother had hit with fatherly love in his eyes. "I am so sorry my child. It is done."  
  
A silent tear fell down Sithathor's face. "But father---"  
  
"No!"  
  
Ardeth's tone was somewhat hard. Sithathor closed her eyes in defeat. Ardeth continued in a softer tone. "It is to late. It is all arranged. You and Alex O'Connell are to be married tomorrow night. Your wedding sheath is at this moment being finished by Sati and Iset. Your marriage tent is being erected tonight, and all the guest of last night are remaining to witness it. In two days you shall be leaving as the wife of Alex O'Connell. I trust you will be the dutiful wife? You will not bring shame to my name?"  
  
Sithathor lifted tear-stained eyes to her father and smiled faintly. "Of course not father. I will go to Omari's tent now, to be fitted into my wedding robes." Dejectedly, she turned away and left the tent.  
  
Ardeth returned to his seat solemnly, to continue speaking of a dowry to Rick. Though Rick and Evee protested on receiving anything from Ardeth, he insisted.  
  
"What was that about?" Rick asked.  
  
Ardeth paused for a moment, then "Just came to tell me about how happy she is to marrying your son."  
  
Rick raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. I wonder what she does when she is sad about something."  
  
........................................................  
  
Sithathor stood outside of her father's tent and breathed deeply.  
  
"You may have his favor, but your influence ends now!" her mother snarled.  
  
Sithathor's eyes closed and she sighed. Then she opened her eyes. She straightened her spine, and felt an angry spark in her heart. All her life she had loved this woman, even after all she had done to make her feel like she was nothing but the dirt under her feet. But now she was to tired to try, and to weak to care. "Mother," she said. "There is one good thing that comes from this marriage." She turned her back to the mother she had wanted all her life. "I get the hell away from you." Then she moved to the tent of the mother she had always had.  
  
........................................................  
  
Iset and Sati looked up from their embroidery. Sithathor moved to sit beside Sati and laid her head on her lap. Sati put her sewing aside and stroked Hathy's hair gently. Hathy wanted to cry, had cried for hours on end, but now it seemed the emotions were abandoning her. "Do not fear child. He is a good man. You will learn to love him. It is the way of the Medjai women. Be there for him, love him, and his love for you will come in time."  
  
Sithathor simply nodded. She hated when they said things like that. Women are suppose to do that, women must accept this, never do that, never be that, never know this...damn it, she wasn't weak. She was a woman, yes. But strong.  
  
Sithathor winced. Okay maybe she wasn't so strong now. But usually she could contend with the best of them.  
  
Iset eyed her new sister with something of admiration...and envy. She continued to sew the silver and black wedding garment to be worn by Sithathor on her wedding. The color was striking against Hathy's beautifully tan skin.  
  
Sithathor looked up at her friend, and felt selfish. This was the day after her best friend's wedding, and she was wallowing in self-pity. She should be helping her friend, instead of being so selfish and only caring about herself. Hathy sat up and removed the embroidery from Iset's hands and put Iset's hands in her own. Iset eyed her cautiously, and with some amusement. "What?" Iset asked laughingly.  
  
"How has your first day as a wife been?" Sithathor asked.  
  
Iset's smile disappeared. She looked down at her hands in shame. "I am not a wife. Not yet. I am still a bride."  
  
"Still a---" Understanding dawned on Hathy's face, immediately followed by anger.  
  
Iset wrung her hands. "My husband does not want me." Her eyes filled with tears, and Sati made a small sound of distress.  
  
Sithathor gently put Iset's face in her hands. "No more crying. We have cried enough to fill the Nile. Be strong. You are Iset Bay. Remember that." The girl rose to her feet. "Now, on to that idiot pile of camel shit brother of mine." The other two women's jaws dropped as Sithathor hurried out of the tent, her anger a palpable aura around her.  
  
...........................................................  
  
Alex watched as Ahmes and his brother Siamun sparred in the circle of Medjai. The blur of furious punches and kicks ended abruptly when Siamun knocked a winded fourteen year old Ahmes to the ground. Siamun turned to Alex, a smile on his face. "This is how the Medjai fight," he said proudly. "With honor and courage. Whether it is with sword or fist!" The men around him grunted in approval. The younger boys of the Bay family, Musa, Peyes, and the mischievous little Cleo watched the show from behind a pile of firewood nearby.  
  
"It's very good," commented Alex. "Much like we fight in England," he added.  
  
"Really," a voice muttered. "I thought Englishmen were cowards who fight like women."  
  
Alex stiffened. Siamun frowned fiercely at the speaker. "Nassor, you must not show disrespect to my guest."  
  
Alex relaxed. "Ah, Nassor. Now I understand."  
  
"Do you Englishman?" Nassor growled. "Let's fight and see how good Englishmen really are."  
  
Alex frowned. "I am not going to fight you---"  
  
Nassor laughed. "Like I said. He is like a woman. Weak, and scared."  
  
Siamun ordered the laughing men to be silent, but Alex was puffed up in rage. "Alright then," Alex said, "Let's do it." Siamun looked at his friend worriedly. Alex smiled. "I'll be fine Siamun. My folks taught me well."  
  
Slowly Alex and Nassor circled each other. Nassor was the first to attack, aiming low kicks, that if Alex had not blocked would have ensured no children in his future. "I thought Medjai fought with honor," Alex muttered. The next few minutes were a blur, as both tried to get a blow in. Finally, when Nassor went to punch Alex in the face, Alex ducked and aimed a hard blow directly in the middle of Nassor's stomach. The shocked man sank to the floor wheezing and panting for breath. Siamun hurried over to Alex, approval written all over his face. Alex used some of the last of his energy to say, "So now you know...Englishmen...are fighters."  
  
Neither man registered the silence of the men until a familiar feminine voice broke the silence. "Siamun!"  
  
"What?" Siamun asked, turning quickly. He had time only to look surprised as a fist connected with his face with a big force. He leaned forward quickly, cradling his face. "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU WOMAN!" he screamed.  
  
Sithathor screamed obscenities at Siamun that Alex had never heard a woman utter---in any language! Finally, her anger almost spent, Sithathor grabbed Siamun by the front of his shirt. Muttering low enough for only her brother and Alex to hear, "When I leave, if I hear so much as a whisper that you have hurt Iset in ANY way...father's hope of getting grandchildren by you will be destroyed. Do you understand?"  
  
Her younger brother nodded. She released him and walked away, completely ignoring Alex. Ahmes came up behind the men and smiled. As Siamun massaged his bruised jaw, moving it back and forth, his younger brother Ahmes grinned at Alex. "That, my friend, is going to be your wife! Good luck!"  
  
Alex stared after her, as a slow grin appeared on his face as well.  
  
...................................................................  
  
The night of her wedding, Sithathor was NOT in the best of moods. Her mother had complained to the women on her dress, the preparations, the food...  
  
Now Sithathor stood wrapped in her silver and black sheath, waiting in Omari and Sati's tent for her father to get her for the ceremony to begin. Sithathor smiled as Iset and Sati entered. Iset frowned. "You gave Siamun a bruised jaw...it was almost broken."  
  
Then the girl's frown disappeared, and was replaced by a smile. "I don't like what you did, but thank you for doing it."  
  
Sithathor smiled. "If you need me, I am only a car, boat, train and camel away!" All three women laughed. Sithathor's laughter died as her father entered the tent and surveyed his daughter with pride.  
  
"You are beautiful my child. Alex is a lucky man." Ardeth took a golden headdress decked in jewels from under his robes and placed upon her head. "From the City of the Dead. A gift from Evee, to you." He took a golden ring from his ceremoniously ringed hand. "From myself. Handed down from the women of my family. If my mother was alive, she would present it to you." Sithathor struggled not to cry as she put the ring on. Her father looked at her one finally time. "You have become a woman," he murmured, as Sithathor watched in silent confusion as her father looked ready to cry. He hugged her to him tightly, and his daughter clung to him fiercely. They pulled apart, and Ardeth smiled down at her. "It is time."  
  
Silently, Sithathor followed him out of the tent, to her husband and toward some new life...and she was scared as hell.  
  
**********************************************  
  
A/N: Hey, how is this one? And you know what is funny? I told ya'll not to expect long chapters, and I can't seem to stop writing for a long time once I get involved in this fic. Ah well, you don't mind right? BIG thanks to the reviews from RickEvie4eve, NMChist, Egyptian Princess and eva! Loved your comments! Oh, and sorry for the unusually spelling of Evee's name. You know who it is, so it's all good! Please R/R and tell me what you thing of this chapter! Take care! 


	4. The Marriage

I own and claim no rights to the motion picture, 'The Mummy,' or 'The Mummy Returns.' Only characters not featured in either movie are created by me, as well as the plot, and no similarities to any other fics are intended.  
  
...........................................................  
  
The Marriage  
  
............................................................  
  
The walk to the ceremonies tent took an eternity. That is what it felt like. On the way there, Sithathor and her wedding party passed the stables, and for the briefest of moments, the young woman contemplated fleeing her fate on her horse, Isis. But to do so would shame her father, and she would never want to do that, or shame herself. Silently, she followed her father and her brothers, with Sati, Iset and Cleo (who had joined the party halfway through the procession) beside her. As they passed by her marriage tent, Sithathor felt a sense of dread she had been avoiding the passed two days. She would, in all probabilities, consummate her marriage this night with a man whom she has spoken maybe ten sentences to in the past eleven years. "What am I to expect tonight from my husband?" she asked Sati. The older woman smiled at the question. "A woman is meant to endure the advancements of her husband. As the relationship grows and love begins to bloom, then you will find some pleasure in your joinings."  
  
"How reassuring," Sithathor muttered.  
  
Finally, the long walk was over. They were at the threshold of the tent...and as Sithathor slowly walked in, Iset's reassuring hand squeezing her own, she saw her future husband and the butterflies fluttered full force in her stomach. Her legs planted themselves in the spot she was in, and only after subtle nudges from Sati and Iset, did she move forward again. Sithathor was greeting by the smiling Evee and the smirking Rick, both who seemed to have given in to what was about to happen more than Sithathor had. Evee gave the younger girl a motherly hug; Rick placed his hand reassuringly on her shoulder. Sithathor could see the familiar Cheshire cat smile of Jonathan Carnahan from the children's table once again. He had arrived earlier from Cairo. Apparently, he had gotten himself into a little bit of trouble with local gambling spots again, and Rick and Evee had been obliged to get him out of it. He waved toward her, and she raised her arm and moved it in a way that resembled a stick. The older man's smile faded, and he paled for a second, but Sithathor grinned and shook her head in denial. Jonathan's smile of relief soon followed. Her eyes found Nassor's for the briefest second, but she looked away immediately. His eyes held an emotion she didn't want to know, feared to know.  
  
Then it was time to face Alex, and Sithathor did so only when her father took her hands and placed them in his. The ceremony was brief. Sithathor seemed to blink and it was over. Her new husband led her to the gathering of well wishers, and guests. As proper, she greeted her new family first, while Alex greeted his new family.  
  
Rick placed both his hands on her shoulders and smiled. "Welcome to the family Si...Sit..." He paused.  
  
Sithathor smiled. "Call me Hathy, Mr. O'Connell."  
  
The older man smiled, and Hathy could easily see the handsome man he still was. "Only if you call me Rick."  
  
"Of course Mr---Rick!" Hathy replied. Evee came up to the girl and gave her another big hug that lasted longer than the first.  
  
"We are happy to have you! You are always welcome with us!" she exclaimed. "It will be great having another daughter around to help me control all these men!"  
  
"Yeah," Cleo mutter, as she gave Hathy a sisterly hug. "Good luck dealing with Alex, especially in the morning! He always seems to have some bug up his---"  
  
"Cleo," Evee admonished, while Rick tried to hold back a laugh. "Oh shut up Rick, she gets this from you!"  
  
Hathy laughed, and moved to receive well wishes from her family. Alex past her with a crimson blush, which Hathy knew meant her brothers hadn't been so mature with him. She greeted Musa and Peyes first, both who tried very hard to hide their tears, for they were still young after all. Sithathor greeted them with a slight bow, and was rewarded with a rare public hug, that, though endearing, did hurt a little. They moved away, and Ahmes greeted her, and kissed her cheeks. Then Siamun came forward, rubbing his jaw somewhat, and pulled her in for a hug. He touched his forehead to hers, and whispered, "If you ever need me, I will be there before you know it. We are connected, you and I. We shared a womb, and we share a heartbeat. No matter where you go, I will be with you."  
  
Sithathor once again struggled the strong want to cry, and smiled at her twin. "Damn you," she said softly. "If I cry, it's your fault." Her brother laughed and moved aside as she greeted her father. Ardeth looked at his daughter as if seeing her for the first time.  
  
"I held you in my arms after you were born and I thanked the god above for giving you to me. But I didn't realize then that you never truly belonged to us. You were only lent to us to raise you into what you have become, so that you may bring another man joy." Ardeth gathered his daughter to him, and she held him just as fiercely.  
  
"I will be a good wife father. I swear it," she whispered.  
  
"I know," Ardeth replied and put her at arms length. "Go from me, Sithathor O'Connell." He moved away from her and went to speak with Rick and Alex. The only person left to meet was Mia. Hathy did so reluctantly. The older woman had watched the display between father and daughter with a strange smile on her face. As her daughter approached her, she stood straighter.  
  
"Mother. I---" Sithathor let out a small cry of surprise as her mother moved forward and gave her the first hug her mother had ever given her without being told to do so. Sithathor stiffened in her embrace, not wanting to believe it was true. As the hug continued, she slowly began to melt in her mother's arms, and the love she had craved all her life seemed to flow from their bodies. Then the illusion came to an abrupt end, when Mia whispered softly into her daughters ear, "May you find nothing but unhappiness in the fate I have condemned you to."  
  
Sithathor's eyes flew open in shock. "What---what do you mean?"  
  
Mia smiled into Sithathor's ear. "Everything that follows can be accredited to me. With this marriage I have cunningly arranged, I will no longer have the walking and breathing evidence of my failure around to mock me every day. You will no longer have power over him."  
  
Sithathor closed her eyes to hide the pain and despair in her eyes from her father who was watching them with approval. "Do you hate me so much?"  
  
"Yes," Mia hissed slyly. "I would have killed you when you were a baby if not for those damn nursemaids constantly about. At least now, I will only endure your presence a few days a year."  
  
Sithathor pulled herself from her mother's arms. Using the skills she had gained over the years of torture she had endured under this woman's constant anger, Sithathor pushed her emotions to the very depths of her soul, and allowed only a fragment of emotion appear in her half-lidded eyes. She turned away from Mia, her heart breaking for the last time. She nodded to Sati and Iset, who stood nearby, Sati with an odd expression on her face. Hathy heard her father call her to him. "Come my child! The feast must begin!"  
  
......................................................................  
  
"You swore the girl would be mine!" The figure cried softly.  
  
"We can not control the decisions of others," a voice responded.  
  
Nassor walked out of the shadows, his face filled with hatred as he gazed in and saw Sithathor and the O'Connell guy sitting beside one another. "She was my right. Without her, I am nothing within the ranks of our faction. Damn my father and his old thinking! Besides, if Sithathor was no longer pure, as my father believes, she would have told me. That is why I was chosen in the first place, because I have her confidence."  
  
"Do not worry friend. That O'Connell man is a hero of Hamunaptra and Ahm Shere. I doubt he will simply go along with our demands. You may still play a large role in what is to come," the voice assured him.  
  
"As long as I get the girl," Nassor growled.  
  
"Of course," the voice answered.  
  
...................................................................  
  
Sithathor endured the feast for what seemed the longest hour of her life. She was almost relieved when the women took her away to her marriage tent to prepare for her husband. She let them bathe her, perfume her until she didn't think the smell would ever leave her hair or body. She stood patiently as they applied kohl to her eyes and very light paint to her lips. The color of her night robe was a sheer black, covering a black top that exposed most of her stomach, and a bottom that started from just below her navel and streamed down to her ankles. The color was striking against her skin tone, and with her eyelids shadowed with light brown, she was a beautiful sight to behold.  
  
Mia came in and ordered the woman to leave. In the privacy of the tent, Mia allowed her hatred to flow outward, full force. "So this is what you shall wear to tempt your husband?" she sneered. "Like a whore tempts a customer? I did not have to tempt your father. He wanted me when he first saw me. Then I was happy and loved life."  
  
"I would have liked to have met you then mother," Sithathor murmured.  
  
"Yes, well it is you who has made me what I am. Gaze upon me, and know this. Tonight you will become a wife. But know that I put you here in this marriage bed. And all that follows is because of me. I will delight in your unhappiness. I may once again become that happy woman I was." With her final words, Mia left.  
  
"I doubt that mother. I believe that woman died a long, long time ago."  
  
.................................................................  
  
After several embarrassing toasts, and a lot of even more embarrassing advice, Alex stood outside the tent that held his new bride. He took a couple of deep breathes, and was about to enter, when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned and was relieved to find the faces of Siamun, Ahmes, Musa and Peyes beside him. "Hey guys."  
  
Unlike the many other times, not one of them were smiling. This one thing caused Alex to lose some confidence. The brothers spoke quietly so their sister couldn't hear them. "We came to tell you O'Connell, that even though we like you, if you do anything to hurt our sister in anyway, not only will we hurt you, but we will see to it that you can not speak or walk for months. She is our only sister, our oldest sister at that. She won't be hurt by you. Granted, she could probably kick your ass herself, but after she is done, we might have a round with you!"  
  
Alex had paled several shades.  
  
Siamun grinned. "Just thought you would like to know. Have a nice night!" Without another word, the brothers were gone.  
  
Alex released the breath he had been holding in. "Okay," he muttered. "No pressure of course."  
  
He opened the flap to the tent and entered. The first thing he noticed was the fragrance. Strong, but definitely feminine. A small fire burned in the middle of the room, a huge pit dug in the middle to hold it. Across from him was the bed, very large, and occupying it was his very beautiful new wife. She stared at him from across the room, and he could tell that this would take a while. Slowly, so as not to scare her, he crossed the room and sat at the very edge of the bed. He removed his shoes leisurely, along with his top robe. All the while, Sithathor watched him from underneath the covers, clutching them like a lifeline. Once his shoes touched the ground, she rose from where she was and picked them up, placing them in an appropriate place, along with his robe. When she moved to return under the covers, Alex reached for her hand. His touch was gentle and kind. Sithathor's gaze moved to their joined hands in wonder, as if realizing him for the first time. He tugged gently, until she allowed him to sit her beside him. For several minutes he simply allowed her to get used to his holding her hand. Then he leaned her forward, to lay her head on his shoulder. Gradually, she embraced him of her own free will.  
  
Eventually, she grew relaxed enough to allow him to place her on his lap. She positioned herself comfortably, not noticing how Alex gritted his teeth for several seconds. Then her movements stopped, and Alex relaxed. They remained in that position for a long time, her holding him around the shoulders, him stroking her hair. They were in that position so long, that Alex began to wonder if his bride had fallen asleep when, "O'Conn---I mean Alex, what is it like in London?"  
  
Alex smiled. "Well, it is definitely not like it is here. In London, or America, there are cars, trains, no desert, not really. It is a bit cold sometimes, and foggy, but England is a very beautiful place."  
  
"I hope I like it there," she murmured.  
  
Alex smiled. "Of course you will. And if not, we can always moved to Cairo, that way you will be closer to your family!"  
  
"No!" Sithathor cried quickly...a little too quickly. Alex frowned.  
  
"Is everything okay?" he asked. Sithathor nodded.  
  
They remained in silence until Alex placed a hand under her chin, and raised it to his. "I am going to kiss you now. You can stop it whenever you want."  
  
Sithathor nodded, amazed that he would give her so much control. His kiss was soft as first, then he added pressure. His tongue invaded her mouth, and Sithathor could feel his hands pushing up the skirt of her robes. A part of her was frightened, but another part, a part she never knew existed burst forth. It was like a caged animal finally allowed it's freedom. Alex slowly lowered them down to the bed, his mouth never leaving hers.  
  
Later, as Sithathor lay next to her husband, fully satisfied, she had an epiphany. For once in her life, she realized that Sati was wrong. GOD how she was wrong.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
The next day dawned much faster than Sithathor and Alex would have liked. Alex bathed and left first to see his mother and father, and make the arrangements for her. All while he was bathing, Sithathor lay under the covers, a hot blush on her cheeks. She still could not understand what had come over her the night before. Once the animal inside her had been released, there was no stopping it. The good thing was, her husband didn't mind. When she heard her husband leave, she had a bath filled for herself, and soaked her very sore muscles in the soothing water. Several minutes later, she emerged from the water and dressed herself to not let her maids she the intimate marks on her body made by her husband in passion.  
  
She left the tent to search out Iset, and found her cooking the morning meal for Simaun and herself.  
  
"Hello sister," Sithathor called out.  
  
Iset looked up and waved. "Good morning to you to Hathy. Even though it is almost eleven!"  
  
Sithathor blushed. Then her heated face gave way to a frown. "If it is so late, then why do you serve my brother's breakfast at this hour?"  
  
Iset filled a bowl without answering and entered the tent. Moments later she re-emerged and kicked sand on the cooking fire. "Come Hathy. This we must talk in private."  
  
Sithathor followed her friend as they took a stroll around the camp. "My brother has not yet consummated your union yet has he?" she asked softly.  
  
Iset shook her head. "No. I do not know what I am doing wrong! I lay in bed and wait for him to come, but when he does, all he does is undress and sleep with his back to me."  
  
Sithathor pondered for a moment. "Have you tried seduction?"  
  
Iset blushed. "Yes, I have wore several enticing robes---"  
  
"Is that it?" Hathy asked. Iset nodded. Hathy smiled. "It takes more than that to seduce a husband. Speak to him softly, massage his shoulders, touch his hand or neck more than necessary. If he is obliged to give a kiss, take it for a few seconds longer than necessary! If that doesn't work, than walk around your tent naked! That should get his attention somehow!"  
  
By the time Sithathor was done speaking, Iset was red as a beet. "Where did you get these ideas Hathy?" she asked in a mortified whisper.  
  
Sithathor could feel the blush almost cover her entire body. She looked away from her friend, and straight at the stables, where her husband was speaking with Ardeth and Rick. When Alex saw her looking he grinned mischievously, which didn't help Sithathor's blush. The young woman swallowed. "Actually...I learned all that in one night."  
  
Iset looked thoughtful. "Really? Well, I want Siamun to be happy with me..."  
  
Sithathor smiled. "If it is done right, you will both be happy, trust me!"  
  
.......................................................................  
  
Toward two o'clock in the afternoon Rick, Evee, Cleo, Alex, Sithathor and Jonathan headed out. But not before Hathy got to say one final farewell to her family---all except her mother who seemed to have disappeared to do something or other. It was a tearful farewell, especially with Sati and Iset, but when it was time to go, Sithathor climbed on top of her horse, Isis, and rode off with her new family. She never once looking back.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
A/N: What do ya think? I am NOT very good with love scenes, and I really hoped this was subdued enough.... if it is not, then sorry! Anyway, BIG, HUGE thanks to Lula for both of her reviews, I thank you VERY much, and to RickEvie4eva, thank you VERY much too! You both ROCK!!! Anyhoo, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! It will be very much appreciated. 


	5. New Lives

I own and claim no rights to the motion picture, 'The Mummy,' or 'The Mummy Returns.' Only characters not featured in either movie are created by me, as well as the plot, and no similarities to any other fics are intended.  
  
.........................................................  
  
New Lives  
  
.........................................................  
  
The Desert landscape whizzed by as Sithathor sat in her comfortable train seat on the way to the boat that would take her across the sea and onto a totally different continent. Her old world was so much different than the one she was about to enter, and it wasn't JUST the climate. She had stared bemusedly at the skirt and blouse that Evee and her daughter presented her. After trying them on, Sithathor was mortified to know that the skirt did not even reach her ankles, and the blouse itched her skin. She endured the shoe fitting and the hats, but she was happy when she was able to put on her comfortable pants and airy shirt supplied to her by her father. Women in the Medjai were not usually allowed to wear such things, but her father believed she had deserved such an honor. Evee herself wore pants and such, though from what Alex told her, this was not a usually thing for women in England either. Their time was not as conservative as the other decades, but from what Sithathor could tell, it was still quit ridiculous. The door to her compartment opened suddenly, a surprised Hathy rose from her seat and made to punch the person who had interrupted her thoughts. Her hand was caught in the familiar hand of her husband, who stared back at her in amusement.  
  
"So good to see you too dear wife," he murmured carefully.  
  
Hathy blushed, embarrassed. She sat down and stared out the window once more. Alex watched her profile for several minutes before speaking. "Do you miss them?"  
  
"More than I thought I would," Hathy replied quietly.  
  
"We will visit as often as possible, and you can even take vacations there without me if that is your wish."  
  
Hathy looked over at her husband, a growing fear in her heart. Has he already tired of me, she thought. "If you would like for me to do so, my husband, I will of course oblige you."  
  
Alex frowned. "It is not whether I want you to, it is if you want to. I simply want you to be happy."  
  
Sithathor smiled sadly. "I am happy. I do not think I will want to visit the desert without you or your family. There is no place for me there now." She looked back out of the window and saw a magnificent city in all it's activity. "My place is with you, for all my life, or as long as you want me."  
  
Or? Alex's eyebrows rose. His suspicions that Hathy was sad over events from the past few days began to nibble on his mind again. He looked down at his hands. "If you want, you can leave me. I will find you a house in Cairo, send you spending money. You do not have to remain with me if you find life with me so despicable."  
  
Hathy had frozen in her seat through his words, then she was kneeling by his feet. "I do not find anything to do with you contemptible. I want to be here. I just hope that I make you happy." Her eyes held a light of vulnerability and fear. Alex smiled down at her. He lifted her onto his lap and positioned her comfortably. She dropped her head back against his shoulder and with her hands pulled his lips to hers. She poured all her emotions into her kiss, which her husband absorbed with a strength that only he had. His lips were gentle and undemanding, but when he finally broke away from her lips his breathe was ragged. He held her silently, wondering what the hell his beautiful wife had been through to affect her like this. He imagined the girl that had punched her brother in the face and couldn't help but smile. He knew eventually the tigress in his wife would emerge full force, and he would relish the challenges.  
  
The train jerked to a stop and Alex reluctantly stood, holding his wife in his arms. Hathy immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled at him as he slowly lowered her to the ground, her body flowing down his. When her feet hit the floor, she leaned forward and whispered, "If we had but the time!" Then she sauntered out the compartment door to find Evee and Rick. Alex stood for several seconds staring at the door his wife had just left through. Then a slow grin appeared on his face. Cleo passed by the door, then backtracked. "Alex?" she asked, and her older brother shook his head.  
  
"Um, yeah?" He replied, trying to regain a serious face.  
  
"The train stopped."  
  
Alex continued to stare at his sister stupidly.  
  
Cleo sighed. "We have to get out nitwit!" She continued down the corridor, muttering, "Boys!" under her breath.  
  
...................................................................  
  
Iset looked out across the desert that was her home. She walked the dunes slowly, following the sounds of grunts and fighting. As she ascended a tall sand mound, she stared down at the fighting forms of her husband and his brothers. Ahmes was training Peyes, Siamun was training Musa. She descended slowly, but noisily so as not to surprise them. In her arms she carried a basket of food. Mia had told Iset that Siamun and his brothers would train for hours on end, sometimes never stopping for food. Iset hoped to change that. The group had heard her noisy decline, and turned to look at her. She could see Siamun's face cloud with annoyance.  
  
"Hello all," Iset called, her stomach trembling as she watched Siamun turn his back to her. Ahmes walked over to her smiling. "I have brought you food brother," Iset murmured. Peyes and Musa let out whoops of joy. Ahmes laughed.  
  
"Thank you sister. We did not realize it was so late in the day. I am suddenly feeling a pang of hunger now that I know it," Ahmes told her, his grin infectious. Iset smiled at him. Ahmes searched the contents of the basket and sighed in satisfaction. "Ah, you are a joy sister! It smells delicious. Would you join us?"  
  
Iset looked over at her husband, indecisively. She did not know whether or not he would encourage her presence. Her husband said nothing. "I don't want to intrude," Iset told them, and turned to leave.  
  
"No, no!" Musa cried out, his childlike voice shrill. "You must eat here with us! Sithathor always used too! You are our sister now too, Iset, you must sit with us!"  
  
"Yes," Peyes seconded. "We could even teach you a few things, like Sithathor taught-oomph" the youngest brother cried out in surprise as Musa elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
Iset looked to each of the three younger boys. They all looked away guiltily. "What?" she asked, a laugh in her voice. "What did Sithathor teach you?"  
  
"Nothing that concerns you," a cutting voice inserted. Siamun had joined the four and took the basket from Ahmes' hands. "If you are going to stay then stay, if not, then leave."  
  
Iset swallowed and forced the tears back. She contemplated leaving, her courage all but failing then remembered Sithathor's words. 'You are Iset Bay. Remember that.'  
  
She squared her shoulders. "I think I will stay." She gave her husband a false sugary smile, her voice full of mockery. "Thank you so much, my husband for allowing me this honor."  
  
Ahmes grinned and put his arm around Iset's shoulders. He lead her to a shaded part of the dune with a furious Siamun watching them. Reluctantly, Siamun followed. He, his brothers and his bride sat eating the meal she had prepared for him, which, Siamun had to admit was remarkably good. He listened to his brothers each try to impress his wife with funny jokes or stories. Her throaty laughter caused his body to tense. He felt a burst of desire for her so strong, it made him cringe. She was sitting there, her face bright and beautiful, giggling to his brother's antics. Her dress had a slit at the side that had ridden up when she had sat down, and he couldn't help staring at the length of thigh exposed.  
  
"Siamun?"  
  
Siamun looked up. His brothers and his wife looked at him questioningly. "What," Siamun asked gruffly.  
  
Peyes frowned. "I asked if you thought that Iset's food was delicious."  
  
Siamun frowned fiercely. "Of course," he replied, his voice rough and annoyed. Siamun felt furious with himself. He was lusting after the girl that was forced upon him. He looked at Iset. "It was very good wife. Now that we are finished here, we need to continue with our lessons. Thank you for the meal, but I need to ask you to leave now."  
  
Iset nodded, and began to gather the plates and leftover food, the set of her shoulders screaming her hurt for all of them to see. Ahmes scooted over to his brother, a confused look on his face. "Why can she not stay brother? Hathy used to stay and watch us all the time, and more times than not, she would join us," he whispered.  
  
Siamun glared at his younger brother. He was not used to being questioned...at least not by Ahmes. Sithathor was another story, for the girl could be more stubborn than Siamun was. "I will not have another person trying to take over her role. Iset is not Sithathor. She will never be her. I will accept no one else here with us. Now it is time to train." Siamun stood. "All of you get up, it is time to practice."  
  
The two youngest brothers groaned, but stood. Siamun lead them back into the merciless sun, and proceeded in their exercises. Iset left the dune and headed back to camp without her husband even noticing.  
  
............................................................  
  
Sithathor felt her stomach lurch once again as the ship swayed. She barely made it to the side of the ship before she lost whatever was left in her stomach from her lunch earlier. Alex, Rick and Evee watched her with worried expressions. She righted herself and wiped her mouth with a clean clothe given to her earlier by Cleo. The ship swayed again, and Sithathor gritted her teeth. In her opinion the ship moved far to much, but she knew there was nothing she could do about that. It was the way it was suppose to be. When she had first seen the large ship that was supposed to carry her across the sea, she had been delighted and awed. Now, after spending less than half a day on the ship she was seriously thinking about jumping overboard. The seasickness was almost immediate. Less than five minutes after they had left port Sithathor had retched in a bucket in the cabin she shared with her husband. She had been reluctant to eat any lunch, but her husband had encouraged her, so she consented. Now all she wanted to do was kill him, and hope she didn't faint before she was finished. The ship moved again. Sithathor moaned in objection. Damn rickety boat, she thought.  
  
Alex approached his wife cautiously, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her felt her tense. "Sithathor? Are you all right?"  
  
Sithathor turned as quickly as her stomach would allow. "'Eat' you said. 'It will make you feel better,'" Sithathor murmured murderously. "Do I look better husband?"  
  
"Well, actually," Alex began.  
  
His father sidled up next to him. "Uh, son, I wouldn't answer that. Trust me, there is no right answer," Rick whispered into his ear.  
  
Sithathor looked at him expectantly, the dangerous glint in her eyes slightly dulling at each rocking motion of the ship's deck.  
  
Alex gave his wife his most charming smile. "I am really sorry sweetie," he apologized. "I thought some food and sea air might do you good. That's what helped Cleo get through her seasickness."  
  
Cleo looked up from reading a book on a bench nearby. "What?" she muttered distractedly, her eyes never leaving the book.  
  
"Nothing," Alex told her. He turned back to his wife and watched as her beautiful tan face pale to almost white.  
  
Sithathor clutched the railing for support. "I don't feel so...."  
  
Alex ran to her as she fainted.  
  
An hour later Sithathor woke up in her cabin. The sick feeling in her stomach was almost gone, but she felt the sweat on her body. A cool clothe was placed gently on her head, and she looked up to see Alex's smiling face. Horrified, she tried to sit up. Alex gently pushed her back down. "You need to lay down. Rest until you get your sea legs. We have a few days left on the ship, and as appealing as it is to be here in this cabin with you for the whole trip, I don't think you will like being holed up all day."  
  
Sithathor looked away. "It is not appropriate for a wife to ignore the duties due to her husband," she whispered. She looked at the room that was still cluttered with their luggage. "I must clean this place," she told him, and tried to rise once again, only to be pushed back down again firmly by Alex.  
  
"What you need to do is rest," he told her.  
  
Ignoring him, she rose to her feet, only to stumble forward into his arms.  
  
"Damn it woman, don't be stubborn. Lay down and try to get better. I will clean up, ok?" Alex told her. He had hoped that by volunteering to clean he would make her feel happier, but instead she flushed an angry crimson.  
  
"A husband shouldn't have to do such things," she cried.  
  
Alex sighed. "Hathy, I am not like any normal men you are used to. I have been taught to take care of myself, and I think I can clean up. Besides, I think it is time you figured out that I don't want a docile, subservient wife. If I wanted that I would have married--" he paused. Then his face became almost as pale as hers had been. He cursed under his breath.  
  
Sithathor eyed him suspiciously. "You would have married?" she asked.  
  
Alex forced a smile. "Nothing. Now, you lay down."  
  
Sithathor didn't believe him, but she didn't feel like confronting him at that moment. She allowed him to lead her to the bed and lay her down. Just as he was making to leave, she reached for his hand. He stopped and looked down at her. She pulled on his hand until he kneeled beside her. "Don't leave me," she whispered huskily. She sensed Alex's breathing increase and smiled. She leaned forward and kissed his lips seductively. "We have time now husband," she murmured against his lips. It was an offer Alex could not refuse.  
  
..........................................................................  
  
Iset sat in her mother-in-law's tent pretending to listen to the woman ramble on about a wife's duty and responsibility. Instead she was thinking about what Sithathor had said. It had been five days since her marriage to Siamun and he had yet to even touch her since the ceremony. She had hurt his pride in front of his sister and possibly others when that disgusting man had fondled her. She knew that if he was anything like Hathy, it could take a while for him to cool off. But she didn't have a while. She felt more and more of a failure each night that her husband came to their tent and turned away from her. She knew he would never do anything to destroy his family's name in public, but if she didn't find a way to entice him soon, he would eventually turn to other woman. Though it was not as commonly practiced as it used to be, Medjai men still took more than one wife. Iset worried that Siamun would marry some other woman and she would be placed aside as an unwanted bride. No, she was determined to put Sithathor's advice to good use. Her friend had even left her a list of things that she thought might help her, things that Iset would never have considered doing until now. In the beginning she felt like it shouldn't matter that her husband didn't want her, but now she was beginning to feel a little nibble of some emotion enter her chest whenever he was near. And a part of her was suddenly bursting forth. She wasn't going to let him walk all over her anymore and she would NOT let some other woman take her husband. Without asking to be excused, Iset stood and left the tent, a confused Mia staring after her. No, Iset had work to do. This night, she would become a wife...even if it killed her.  
  
Siamun and his brothers walked into camp and headed straight toward a water bucket and splashed cool water on their bodies and faces. Siamun waved goodbye to his brothers and hurried over to his tent for the evening meal. He felt a surge of pride. His tent...his home. He was a man now, and had responsibilities. He saw something white flit across the opening. Yes, he had responsibilities. He had a wife, and home. A bride, he corrected himself, he had a bride. Though Siamun knew that he was being stubborn when it came to Iset, he still felt an anger towards her humiliating him. It was his pride that kept him from consummating the marriage, nothing else. There was lust for Iset, he admitted. Every night he felt it, but until his pride and ego were cooled, he could not...would not give in to his urges. He entered his tent, the delicious smell of Iset's cooking making his mouth water. His mouth watered even more when he saw Iset, clad in an almost transparent white dress, hip length slits showing off her thighs. She hurried over to him and hugged him, her hands lingering on his muscled arms. Smiling up at him, she kissed him on the lips for longer than Siamun felt was necessary, but he was too stunned to move away. Iset took his hand and led him to pillows positioned at the back of the tent. She placed a hand gently on his chest and pushed him down onto the pillows. Siamun looked up at her with a stupid expression on his face.  
  
Iset walked away from him and went to close the tent flap, even securing the rope cords, so no one could walk in. She walked over to her husband and removed a cloth placed near a pillow to reveal a delicious looking meal, one that had taken her several hours to make. "Well," she said huskily. "I hope you enjoy the meal husband." Without another glance, she proceeded to eat. Siamun shook his head to clear his stupor and for several tense moments glared suspiciously at his bride. Then he joined her eating in silence, trying to avert his eyes from her legs. When the meal was over, he watched Iset gather the dishes and place them aside to be washed. Then she joined him once again on the pillows and stared at him through half closed lids. She let out a sigh, that cause her breast to push against the fabric of her shirt. Siamun tensed.  
  
Iset frowned. "Husband, you look completely tense and uncomfortable. How about a massage? It will help your muscles relax."  
  
"I don't think that will be," Siamun began in vain. Iset was already positioning herself behind him, and her hands began to firmly kneed his back. Despite himself, Siamun felt himself relax and become soothed by her wonderful hands. Slowly, he became aware that her hands were traveling lower and lower, until her hands were at his waist and reaching in front-  
  
Siamun's breath hissed through his teeth and he grabbed Iset's hands. He yanked her from behind him, causing her to be thrown across his lap. Iset stared up at him innocently...too innocently. "What is that matter husband?"  
  
"I...nothing," Siamun replied. He didn't believe that Iset would be doing this purposely. She was to...virginal. All virginal thoughts were thrown out the window, when Iset straddled his still sitting form, a grin on her face.  
  
"I have been thinking husband," Iset began.  
  
"Have you?" Siamun muttered, his body betraying him.  
  
"Yes, and I realize what our problem is. You see, you don't trust me." Iset told him the last part in a low whisper.  
  
"Don't I?" Siamun said, distracted as Iset wiggled her bottom to get more comfortable.  
  
"No, you don't. And I know it is because of that incident several days before our wedding."  
  
Siamun was listening then. "What about it?" he asked sharply.  
  
"Well," Iset told him, her bottom wiggling again, "You thought I was deliberately trying to disgrace you. I can tell you now, that is wrong."  
  
"Was it?"  
  
Iset let out one of her throaty laughs. "Of course I wasn't trying to get that man's attention. He was nothing to me...he is nothing to me. For me, all there is, is you."  
  
As the final word left her lips, she was laid back against to floor. Siamun's lips found hers willingly, of their own accord. Iset's heart soared. Minutes later, when Siamun came up for air, he asked Iset fiercely, "You will be mine now Iset. Is this what you want?"  
  
Iset looked into her husband's eyes and felt her heart contract. She caressed his face with her hands, and nodded. With a predatory growl, Siamun resumed in his onslaught of demanding kisses.  
  
Later that night, Iset held her husband's sleeping form in her arms, hugging him to her breast. Then she felt the contraction of her heart again as she watched him sleep. Her face paled as she realized a bizarre fact that had escaped her attention until that very moment. She was in love with her husband. May Allah save her...  
  
........................................................................  
  
Somewhere deep in the desert, two riders stopped beside a lone horseback rider hidden behind a black cloak. "What did you find out?" the mysterious form asked.  
  
Nassor leaned forward in his saddle. "The O'Connell lives in a townhouse near his family. He and his mother both run the British Museum in London, but their exact addresses she didn't know. Are we going to go to England and get her back?"  
  
The form leaned back. "Not yet. We are not yet sure about her situation. Once we are positive that the girl is ready, we will bring her back to the desert."  
  
"What about the other Medjai whore?" the second rider asked. He was badly bruised and his nose looked broken. His arm was placed in a make-shift sling.  
  
The voice replied with a smile in the voice. "She will also have to wait I am afraid, dear Hatu. She is not ready yet either. But soon, you will both get the women you want, and together, we will all rule this place, Medjai or no Medjai!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Okay, FINALLY got the update here for you! Hope you all like it. Please review, and tell me what you think. Not a lot in this chapter, but I still hope it was enjoyable. Thanks once again to RickEvie4eva (you are so cool to keep up with my fic!) and Lula (Thank you SO MUCH for your review! I am glad you have such comments to tell me!). Also thanks to Tasha ( Thanks a lot for reviewing, it really means a lot to me!) and DJ (I don't like the witch either, but that is why I created her, I think! To have someone to hate). Okay everyone, just so ya'll know, Mia will probably get hers (Cross thy fingers!), it all depends on how the story continues, cause I am writing this as I go along! Anyway, 'The Voice', Nassor, Hatu's agenda will be revealed eventually, but I will probably give you some hints along the way, so keep the brains working! Thanks for reading, and take care. 


	6. Rivals

I own and claim no rights to the motion picture, 'The Mummy,' or 'The Mummy Returns.' Only characters not featured in either movie are created by me, as well as the plot, and no similarities to any other fics are intended.  
  
............................................................................ ........  
  
Rivals  
  
............................................................................ .........  
  
A few days after Sithathor's little fainting spell on board the ship, she stood on deck watching as port slowly advanced on them. Her stomach was no longer nauseous, but she was fidgeting greatly in the dark blue skirt and blouse. Her shoes were high, and she preyed to God that she didn't fall flat on her ass walking down the ramp to shore. She blew at the feather on her hat as it once again fell across her cheek and eye. Her hair fell shamefully down her back in glossy waves, because her hair did not support the pins for very long. Sithathor felt like a fool standing beside her new mother and sister. Though they were both wearing the similar garments, (Evee's a peach; Cleo's a light pink) Sithathor felt totally out of shorts with this new apparel. She couldn't wait until she was at her new home and could put on a sheath or even warrior pants. As the ship was docking, her husband, Rick and Jonathan joined the women on deck. Alex wrapped his arms around Sithathor's middle from behind, much to Evee and Cleo's secret pleasure.  
  
Evee had worried that her son and the wife that had been forced upon him would not get along, and from the way they fought on board the ship for the past few days she feared this was so. They fought about everything; from he shouldn't do, to what she should do. They even fought over a book for half a day. From what Alex had told his mother, Sithathor did not think it was appropriate for a wife to need to read. Alex told his mother that he had caught his wife staring at the pages wistfully, and insisted on teaching her how to read English. Sithathor had protested, to which Alex comments irritated her. Eventually she was THROWING the books at him. When it was all over, Alex won, and they laughed together. The tale ended there, as her son blushed fiercely. Evee knew when it was enough.  
  
The ramp off the boat was positioned, and the group followed the other passengers and descended from the ship.  
  
"Just wait until you see the house. It is only a few houses down from my parents and Cleo, so you can visit them anytime you want. If you don't like the inside, you can redecorate."  
  
Sithathor smiled and continued down the ramp, her mind flying over the possibility. She was a desert child...what did she know of how an English home should look?  
  
Alex continued, oblivious to his wife's fears. "I am working on an Egyptian library. Maybe you would like to read some--"  
  
"Oh Alex!" A shrill feminine voice called from the crowd of welcomers below them. Alex stiffened and paled.  
  
Sithathor looked over the crowd to a young woman, perhaps a couple of years old than herself, walking towards them dressed in white. Her walk was graceful and sure, while Sithathor had to concentrate hard in order to stay on her feet in the uncomfortable shoes she wore. Cleo pushed her head past Alex's shoulder and peered down at the woman. "Ugh! Ursula Follingsfield! What is that witch doing here?" Cleo demanded.  
  
"Cleo!" Evee admonished, though the older woman's expression was as unwelcoming as her daughter's.  
  
"Who is Ursula Follingsfield?" Sithathor asked, her slight accent rolling the name awkwardly over her tongue.  
  
"She is the most annoying--" Cleo began.  
  
"She is just the sister of a good friend of mine," Alex interrupted, glancing warningly at his little sister. Cleo's mouth closed with a snap.  
  
Sithathor studied the woman as they slowly reached the bottom of the ramp. Without any warning, Sithathor was strongly pushed aside and let out a gasp of surprise, as Ursula reached for Alex's arm, pressing her slim body against him. A red mist entered Sithathor's vision, as the woman tried to press even closer to Alex, and the idiot only stood there with a hopeless look on his face.  
  
"Oh Alex, I have so missed you! Each time you leave to go to that barbaric country I worry about your safety." For the first time Ursula noticed Evee and Cleo, who were watching nearby. "Oh," Ursula said dismissively, "hello Mrs. O'Connell. Cleo." Cleo's name was uttered with barely concealed animosity.  
  
"Follingsfield," Cleo said, the animosity clear in her voice.  
  
Ursula turned her attention back to Alex, a sugary smile on her face. "I am so looking forward to another dance. Maxwell Hughes is having a party this Friday. I wouldn't be disappointed if a certain gentleman happened to take me."  
  
"How subtle," Cleo remarked sarcastically, walking past the couple.  
  
Ursula looked over at the girl with a quick look of loathing that Cleo and Sithathor both caught, but was missed by the other three members of the group. Ursula turned to Alex, a sweet smile pasted back on her face.  
  
"Um, Ursula," Alex told her, "We need to talk. Now."  
  
Ursula smiled up at him and nodded.  
  
"Ursula..." Alex swallowed. "Well, you see, the funny thing is..." Alex laughed nervously. Ursula licked her lips and focused on him, a wide smile on her face.  
  
"Um. I got married."  
  
Ursula blinked. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm married," Alex repeated. He motioned to Sithathor to join his side. He placed a possessive arm around her shoulders, something that Ursula did not fail to miss. "Meet my wife, Sithathor Bay-O'Connell. She is the daughter of my family's good friend, Ardeth. I told you about him, didn't I?"  
  
Ursula's eyes frosted over but her smile remained plastered on her face. "Yes, you told me about him. You failed to mention that he had a daughter."  
  
"And four sons," Sithathor added.  
  
Ursula's cold gaze looked Sithathor down and up. Her smile widened, though to Sithathor, it only made it seem more sinister. Ursula held out one gloved hand politely. "Quite a pleasure to meet another woman who has managed to tame an O'Connell."  
  
Sithathor eyed the hand distrustingly for a moment, then reluctantly placed her hand in the woman's. She knew that it would be viewed as impolite not to do so. The older girl's hands closed around Sithathor's, and she felt her squeeze a bit more than was necessary. Sithathor responded in kind, but harder than the other girl expected. Ursula's eyes widened slightly, then she subtly removed her hand from Sithathor's, her smile wilting slightly. Ursula turned to Alex and gave him a pleasant smile. "If you and your wife would one evening like to join me and my family at our home for dinner, I am sure we would be delighted. Good afternoon Alex, Sit...ah. Yes, well, good bye Mr. O'Connell, Mrs. O'Connell," she said to Rick and Evee. She turned sharply on her heels and hurried away, the feather on her white hat fluttering furiously behind her. Alex sighed with relief.  
  
"Thank goodness that is over!" he told Sithathor happily.  
  
Sithathor moved away, and turned her back to him.  
  
"What is the matter?" Alex asked confused.  
  
"So," Sithathor asked him, her voice rising faintly, "Was that the woman you almost married? Why didn't you tell me about her?"  
  
"I...I..." Alex's mouth opened and closed like a fish.  
  
"So this is what you meant that day in the cabin. When we were arguing about you not wanting a docile and subservient wife. You were talking about her. You didn't tell me. How could you not tell me? I was just as surprised as she was, and I shouldn't have been." She walked away from him then, and toward the car that Jonathan was gathering from the boat.  
  
Evee walked up to her son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She is right. You should have told her." She leaned her head on her son's shoulder. "Now you have to find a way to get her to forgive you. You are your father's son. Use your charm." She kissed his shoulder and walked over to her husband who was loading the car with their luggage, while Jonathan watched. Rick was yelling at Jonathan to help, but the man was shaking his head and complaining of a sprained shoulder muscle. Alex sighed and walked over to the car, his wife already sitting inside.  
  
............................................................................ ......  
  
Ursula hurried away from the ship, her temper rising. "How DARE she," she cried.  
  
From behind a wagon full of mismatched luggage Cleo appeared, a grin on her face. "Aw, poor little Ursula. Lost your little toy? How sad."  
  
Ursula turned to the nine year old, pure fury on her face. Cleo wasn't intimidated.  
  
"You stupid little girl. You think this is the end? I am only just starting. That disgusting little twit will not be able to keep him. He is English. Nothing else but the best will suffice for him."  
  
Cleo leaned forward. "I guess that excludes you then, doesn't it?"  
  
Ursula sniffed. "The first thing I do when I become Alex's new wife, is have him and your savage parents send you away to a boarding school. You are far to obstinate."  
  
"Better than a simpering little witch who thinks that she is better than everyone. My brother is no longer your little toy to play with. He has Sithathor now. I like her. She has a heart, something you can not claim." Cleo moved away from the wagon. "Give it up Ursula. You were never going to be anything but the sister of his best friend to Alex. You may have wanted more, and he may have fancied himself infatuated with you, but now that Hathy is here, you will be forgotten. I promise you that."  
  
Ursula glared at the girl for several seconds, her face red in anger. Then she turned and walked away. "This is not the end," Ursula told Cleo, as she moved away from the dock. "Not by a long shot."  
  
Cleo watched the haughty woman hurry away. She turned to join her family and noticed two men in black robes staring directly at them. Her smile faded as they conversed with each other, their body language seeming very ominous.  
  
"Cleo!"  
  
The girl started as she heard her mother call to her. She looked away from the two men and looked to her mother. "Coming!"  
  
She turned back but the men were gone. Craning her neck to see beyond the crowd, she saw nothing. They had disappeared.  
  
"CLEO!"  
  
"I'm coming!" she yelled, and ran over to her mother. Cleo knew to tell her father when something weird like those men happened, so she decided to wait until they were home to inform him of this little tidbit.  
  
............................................................................ ..............................  
  
Iset moved away from her tent and hurried over to her father-in-law's tent. Ardeth Bay had summoned her to his tent that morning just after Siamun left to join his brothers in the sand dunes. After several days of happy existence with her husband, Iset was surprised to hear from his father. For the most part, she expected to be ignored. She had placed her best robes on, and left directly from her tent. As she entered the tent, Mia was leaving it. The older woman smiled warmly at Iset, and Iset smiled politely back. From the way Mia had treated Sithathor all her life, Iset could feel nothing for that woman.  
  
Iset entered the tent and stood back patiently, waiting for Ardeth to acknowledge her. This was not done for several minutes, as Ardeth sat reviewing several different parchments. Finally, he looked up. He gaped in surprise, then smiled. "Iset. Why didn't tell me you were here already! You must have been standing there for a while. Come here."  
  
Iset did as she was told. Ardeth surveyed her for several moments, then grinned. "Sithathor was right, you will make a fine daughter."  
  
Iset glowed with pride.  
  
Ardeth reached over to a set of pillows. From beneath them he took out a long narrow bundle wrapped in sheets. He set on the floor beside Iset's feet. "This was left to you by Sithathor. She said you needed it now more than she did. It is her wedding present to you."  
  
Iset eyed the bundle curiously, and looked at her new father for permission. He nodded reassuringly. Iset knelt beside the bundle and slowly opened the cloth flaps. Underneath the sheets were two long narrow swords, and two other bundles. Eyebrows raised, Iset took the other two bundles and opened them. One had a jewel encrusted dagger small enough to fit in the belt of her sheath and be hidden beneath the robes. The other had a warrior's shirt, pants and top robe, with the many belts. Iset looked up at Ardeth.  
  
The Medjai leader had sat back in his seat, deep in thought.  
  
"What did she mean by giving me these my father?"  
  
Ardeth laughed softly. "She wishes you to learn the ways of the Medjai. Just as I taught the ways to her."  
  
Iset's mouth opened in shock. "You taught her the ways of a warrior? But...I thought such a thing was not condoned among the Medjai."  
  
"It isn't. But women are still trained. Not many, but some. My daughter has a talent for the art." He lifted one of the long narrow swords. It was fairly light, and he twirled it in his hand. "She was always better with the sword than she was with the fist. But I think it was because she found more control in the steel than she did in her flesh. So...she wishes for you to learn to defend yourself and your family? So be it. Tomorrow your training will begin."  
  
Iset rose to her feet. "But, my father, I do not thing that Siamun will like that very much. And I am not sure I wish to do this. I am weak. I am not like your daughter. I do not think that I have the strength."  
  
Ardeth took his son's wife's hand. "Sithathor would not have given you these gifts if she did not believe you to be ready and able. And I do not think Siamun will like it very much either."  
  
Iset bowed her head.  
  
"Which is why you will train with me, and your father. I taught my children what they know...I am sure I can teach you as well."  
  
Iset looked up at him. A slow smile spread across her face. In a burst of confidence, she gave her father-in-law a hug. Much to her surprise, he hugged her back. Grinning, the girl grabbed her bundles, covering them back to hide the contents and raced back to her tent.  
  
............................................................................ ..........  
  
Several hours later Iset was returning from giving her husband and his brothers their lunch and began preparing their dinner. In her elation, she had invited her brothers and Ahmes to dinner. Mia ventured over to Iset's tent and watched Iset with approval. "Very good child. My son is lucky. Now," Mia began, her voice serious. "As the wife of the eldest son of a Medjai leader, you will one day have the same power and position that I hold. I can teach you the ways a loyal wife behaves, and the recipes of my family. Once you give my son a child, then I can help you raise the boy."  
  
Iset winced into the boiling pots, then turned to Mia, a forced smile on her face. "Actually, I have already found a teacher, one appointed by Lord Bay himself."  
  
Mia straightened. "Oh. Well, if you ever need anything my dear, I will be nearby."  
  
Iset nodded.  
  
Much later, Siamun returned to camp. He and his brothers were tired. Siamun lifted a small water bucket and spilled the liquid over his sweating body. Now cool, he and Ahmes headed toward Siamun's tent. Before they could take a few steps, Sheret, the daughter of one of Ardeth's guards sauntered over to the brothers, and took Siamun's arm. "Hello Siamun. It has been a while since you have visited my tent." Though only seventeen, she had already been married and widowed.  
  
"Sheret," Siamun said sternly. "I am married. I told you there is nothing anymore."  
  
Sheret pouted, but knew better than to make a scene in front of the tribe. She watched as he and Ahmes continued on to his tent. Iset came out and greeted them. After a small conversation, the two men walked inside. Iset looked over to Sheret. With a smug smile, Sheret waved to the girl, who only nodded in response. Then she turned and walked back to her home.  
  
............................................................................ ......  
  
Iset watched as Sheret walked toward the center of the many tents, and frowned. She remembered the conversation with the revolting soldier. 'He was seen with Sheret just yesterday.' She had to watch this woman. She felt a fear well up within her. Her husband was a good man. But he wasn't in love with her. Iset knew that in order to keep her husband, she had to make him love her. Marriage is far harder than her mother told her.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
A/N: Okay, next chapter here. Uh...okay...*grasshoppers chirping*. So! Ahem...tell me what you think! Okay? Okay! Yeah. Take care! Until next time! R/R. 


	7. Darker Skies

I own and claim no rights to the motion picture, 'The Mummy,' or 'The Mummy Returns.' Only characters not featured in either movie are created by me, as well as the plot, and no similarities to any other fics are intended.  
  
............................................................................ ................................  
  
Darker Skies  
  
............................................................................ .................................  
  
Iset let out her breathe with a whoosh as she was flipped onto her back and landed in the hot sand. She lay there for several seconds longer than necessary, wishing she was somewhere else. She looked to the side and saw her father-in-law and her brothers, Bakare and Userib. Her brothers were trying not to laugh, while Ardeth had his fists on his waist, eyeing her disappointedly. For the past six weeks, they had been coming to the far dunes, on the other side of the desert that Siamun and his brother's practiced. Slowly but surely, Iset was progressing through her training. Though Ardeth had to admit that she was learning faster than he expected, she was still under-confident, and unable to get some of the more difficult lessons. She, like Sithathor, was more adept with the swords than with hand to hand combat, something Ardeth, Bakare and Userib were trying hard to alleviate. Unfortunately, as Iset reflected in her current position, they weren't getting very far. Bakare moved to his sister's sweating body and helped her rise. Iset winced as she felt the uncomfortable mass of sand all along the exposed flesh of her body that the training suit did not cover. The high top covered her breast, shoulders and a small amount of her arms. The pants began just above the waist, and hung loosely, flowing down her legs, making her more easily able to defend herself without the constricting confines of a sheath skirt. The rest of her body was bare, something she had realized with mortification the day her brother's presented her with the clothing. The material was light, airy and fit better on her female form than if she were to wear the men's training outfit, as Ardeth explained to her. The only problem was, whenever she was brought down, sand got on her body, a most uncomfortable situation. When she told Ardeth this, he simply smiled and told her to not let herself be beaten again, or else what can he do?  
  
Iset turned away from the three men and sighed. Then, she bent her knees and closed her eyes, waiting for the tell tale sign that they were about to attack. Several seconds later, she heard a whoosh of air on her right, and did a split in the sand. Keeping her eyes closed, she listened for the breath of her attacker, and lifted a foot to kick him backwards. She could sense the other two circling her, waiting for her to drop her guard. Without warning, she felt a cool breeze of air head toward her face, and moved herself to the side. She heard a sharp command from Ardeth, and opened her eyes quickly. Glancing to the side she saw Userib rising from her attack, and Ardeth and Bakare circling her silently. Without warning, Bakare began to attack, his punches controlled. Iset was barely able to block them, her face etched in concentration, but it could be seen that she was just able to protect herself. Iset gave a hiss of anger, and turned away, flipping in the air, until she was several paces away. She used the extra time to rest somewhat, and could feel her body beginning to protest. She watched Ardeth and Bakare come at her at the same time, blocked one, and then the other. The fight became fierce, as Iset attempted wildly to block and attack at the same time. Out of no where, she felt hands on her shoulders pushing her backwards towards the ground. She felt a slight pressure on her back as she was catapulted into the sand. Userib rose to his feet and smiled down at Iset, while the girl growled in frustration. The only satisfaction Iset felt was the fact that both Bakare and Userib were panting slightly, signs that she had effected them in the fight. Ardeth of course stood tall and intimidating as he looked down at his daughter-in-law. If he was tired or if her fighting had effected him in anyway, he did not show it, which was the mark of a conditioned Medjai warrior.  
  
Ardeth looked down at Iset and shook his head. "Iset, how many times must you be told?"  
  
Iset looked away, her face flaming. Quietly she said, "Never turn your back on an enemy, even if you believe he is no longer a threat."  
  
"Right," Ardeth told her softly. "If a man is down, unless he is dead, he is still a potential threat. If an opponent so much as twitches, than he is a danger to you. Never stop being aware of your surroundings. Survey the land, the place. Keep an eye on your enemies, but never let them know you are doing so. Be prepared for any little surprise."  
  
Iset nodded, and took Ardeth's outstretched hand. Ardeth eyed her for several seconds, and Iset tried hard not to squirm. Then, "That is enough for today. It is getting late, and you still have to return to prepare your husband's meal."  
  
Iset nodded and moved to the shadows of the dune to retrieve her swords and change. Ardeth and Iset's brothers moved to another dune to allow Iset some privacy. After she had dosed her hot body with cool water and changed back into her dress, she gathered her sword and dagger, tucking the latter in her belt, but beneath a layer of her dress, so her husband would not see it. She moved across the dune and joined her family. Together they walked back toward the Medjai village, Bakare with his arm around his sister's shoulders. They walked past several tents, one being Iset's parents. Iset's father, Omari stood outside and watched them walking toward Siamun's tent. Ardeth raised his hand in greeting, and Omari nodded in respect. However, when his eyes met with Iset's, she shivered at the anger she saw in them. She remembered the argument between Ardeth and Omari when he had approached her father to ask for his help in training her. Omari had vehemently refused, and demanding that Ardeth stop this nonsense. 'Woman should not be warriors.' Iset could see the way he had looked at her at that moment, like she was something he had never seen before, and never wanted to have seen. 'I won't disgrace you mother by telling her of this, but I will not help you make a mockery of my child. She is a wife. That should be enough for her.'  
  
It should have been enough. But it wasn't. Iset wanted more than to be a subservient wife. At first she had wanted to stop the training because it angered her father, but once she had had the first lesson, something inside her opened. She wasn't just a woman. She was a Medjai. And she wanted to be a warrior, more than anything else. She thought that these thoughts should scare her, but they didn't. She felt finally free of the confines of tradition, just like Sithathor. Now Iset realized why Sithathor loved her training and how she could have been so independent, when such things were frowned upon. Yet there was still a part of her that was scared of what she would become. To be a warrior is a serious thing, and she still did not have the confidence that was needed to go to the next level in her training. With the swords she felt powerful, the weapons light, and easily maneuverable. She enjoyed the sword training, but she knew that she had to get better at hand to hand, before she could ever consider herself a true warrior.  
  
The four reached Iset's tent and she hugged them each in return. She smiled at her brothers with deep love, as she knew that they risked their father's wrath by helping Ardeth make her 'a disgrace to women.' Bakare kissed Iset on the forehead, and left to water himself down. Userib smiled at Iset and put a hand on her shoulder. "No worries little sister. You will get it soon. It is the mark of a Khalil. You may be a Bay now, but you were first Khalil. Both of these names mark you as a warrior."  
  
Iset laughed and placed her hand over the one he had on her shoulder. "Brother."  
  
Userib grinned and turned to go to his tent. His wife was waiting for him outside, and he kissed Nyla on the mouth. Iset turned away from the sight, and met the gaze of Ardeth.  
  
"You are doing very well Iset. I am surprised at how fast you are learning. You are almost as fast a learn as my son and his sister."  
  
Iset blushed and bowed her head.  
  
Ardeth sighed. "But you must learn that docility and fear are not the traits of warriors. Listen to the desert, become it's servant, but never let it defeat you."  
  
Iset eyed Ardeth with concealed confusion, but managed to smile almost genuinely. "Yes father."  
  
Ardeth left her then, returning to his tent. Mia stood outside, cooking their meal, and smiled up at her husband as he entered his tent. Mia's gaze darted over to Iset, and with calculating thoroughness, searched the younger girl's face for secrets. Iset kept her expression blank, knowing that Mia was curious as to where she went during most of the day. Ardeth had assigned Iset a maid, one of the younger girls who came every day and kept Iset and Siamun's tent clean and ready when Iset returned. Though her brothers and Ardeth usually entered camp after Iset so as not to raise eyes, today they were running late and there was no time. After several tense moments, Iset grew tired of the glare of her mother-in-law. She turned away and entered her tent, burying her bundle of weapons and clothing in a hole near the far wall of the tent. The next hour was a quick scramble to prepare the nightly meal. Iset felt a twinge of guilt, for since she had begun her training, her lunch visits with her husband and his brothers had stopped, something all of the Bay brothers had noticed. Iset was just completed with the soup, when she felt an arm encircle her waist.  
  
Siamun pulled his wife back against him and kissed her neck. Iset smiled and turned in her husband's arms. They shared a passionate kiss, before Iset pulled away. She was panting softly. "If we keep like this, we will never eat dinner."  
  
Siamun grinned and kissed his wife again on the neck, before moving away to put his training tools in their place. "My brothers and I missed you again today."  
  
Iset froze in her task of pouring the soup in bowls. She swallowed silently, pasted a smile on her face and turned. "Why husband, I didn't think you cared."  
  
Siamun's smile faded a little. "Of course I care. My brother's missed your conversation...and I missed you too."  
  
In any other circumstances, Iset would have been overjoyed, but this was very bad. She searched her mind for an excuse, any excuse. Then an idea formed. "I am sorry my husband, I truly am. But my mother has needed my help with the women, and now that Nyla is expecting a child, she and my brother will need all the help they can get."  
  
Siamun gazed at his wife, a frown on his face. He felt she was hiding something, but didn't know what. Still, he resolved himself to let it go...for now. "Alright. Now let's eat."  
  
Iset let out a breath of nervous laughter, and turned back to the meal bowls. Her smile disappeared and she closed her eyes and sighed in relief. She finished filling the bowls and joined her husband to their meal.  
  
Later that night, as Iset was slowly falling asleep in Siamun's arms, she felt the guilt over her lies wash over her. She stroked her husband's arm where it encircled her belly. She could hear the noises of the night in the desert's wind and shifted in her husband's embrace. Her eyes slowly dropped, as her ears rejoiced in the knowledge of the desert's power.  
  
............................................................................ ................................  
  
Cleo opened the door to her brother's home silently. Peering intently about, she noticed with relief, that no one was around. It was only twelve o'clock in the afternoon, something that her parent's would notice quickly, as school for Cleo didn't end until a little before three. So instead of going home, she came here. The young girl was tired of it all, and her idiot teacher wasn't helping her much in anything. "What is the point of going to school?" Cleo muttered to herself. "The teachers wouldn't know how to teach if a manual came and bit them on the ass..."  
  
She paused for several seconds at the bottom of the stairs to the second floor. She glanced up, and smiled. Apparently her brother wasn't home. This was good. It meant that Cleo could hide until school let out. She moved to go up the steps, but paused as a noise coming from his brother's entertaining room reached her ears. Cautiously Cleo advanced toward the door that was open only a little. Looking through the crack between the doors, Cleo saw something that surprised her: Sithathor dancing. Dancing was the best that Cleo could describe what Hathy was doing. Hathy's body was moving and flowing like a gentle river to music Cleo guessed only Hathy could hear. Hathy's body twisted and swayed, her arms moving in the air. The dance had several kicking and slow punching movements, but it was not something that Cleo had ever seen.  
  
Hathy did a small flip in the air, and as she landed, sank down to a split. She moved the upper part of her body forward, arms outstretched, as if she were trying to take something. Then, she rolled to her feet and did several cartwheels, until she was in the middle of two long silver objects that Cleo hadn't noticed before. Sithathor hunched down on her heels and took the objects in her hands, and Cleo got a good look at them. They were long, narrow swords with writing that Cleo couldn't make out on them. Hathy stood upright, then crouched in a defense position, and eyed an invisible opponent. Her sword movements were quick and fierce. Even with no one in the room to fight her, Cleo watched in utter amazement at the skill her sister-in-law possessed. Cleo felt a tug of envy. Even though her parents and her brother knew how to defend themselves, Cleo was considered to young to learn such things. Her mother and father eyed her as some porcelain doll that could break at any moment, her being their one and only daughter. The sword play continued for several minutes, each movement fascinating Cleo more and more.  
  
As Hathy lifted her left leg in the air and swiped the sword in her right hand, Cleo watched as she faltered and stumbled forward a little. Sithathor pointed the swords to the ground, her body jerking as she took long deep breathes. Without warning, her face paled, she dropped the swords to the floor and hurried over to a small bucket, strategically placed away from the practice area. Cleo heard the sound of Sithathor's vomiting, mixed with her sorrowful moans. Opening the door wider, Cleo squeezed her body through the opening she had made, and moved toward Hathy.  
  
Sithathor was sitting beside the bucket, her face over it, hair nearly making the bucket seem to disappear. Cleo went to her and placed her hand gently on Sithathor's shoulder. Sithathor tensed, and looked up. The older woman's face smiled painfully.  
  
"Are you ok?" Cleo asked worriedly.  
  
Sithathor tried once again to smile. "I am fine." She stood up slowly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that the Follingsfields poisoned me when Alex and I ate with them."  
  
Cleo's eyebrow raised. Cleo wouldn't put it past Ursula and her dimwit of a mother to pull something like that. "Did you talk to my parents?"  
  
Sithathor nodded. "Your father said I probably have a bug that is going around..." Sithathor paused. "I still don't understand what he means."  
  
Cleo laughed. "So, my dad thinks you just have a cold, or the flu or something?"  
  
"I guess," Sithathor replied. She put her hand against her stomach and massaged it lightly. "God, this feels worse than the ship ride over here."  
  
Cleo went and got Sithathor a small towel and some water. She handed the two items to Hathy, and the older woman smiled in thanks. Sithathor spilled some water onto the clothe and wiped her face and mouth clean. She took several sips and spit them into the bucket before swallowing some of the water. After disposing of the bucket, Sithathor bent and retrieved the swords. Taking the swords in one hand, and Cleo's hand in the other, she lead them upstairs to Sithathor's room. Cleo bounced joyfully on the soft bed, while Sithathor laughed. "So," Sithathor began, "What are you doing her?" She eyed the clock. "And so early as well!"  
  
Cleo frowned. "School is such a bother! Those teachers know nothing of the world. They hide behind their books, and twist history to the way they like it. It is just dumb. I hate it there. I never want to go back."  
  
Sithathor turned away from the vanity mirror nearby. "Where I come from, an education is a privilege. You should be happy to even be in school."  
  
Cleo squirmed uncomfortably. "But it is so BORING! I already know more than half the things those idiots are teaching because my mum and dad have already taught me about them."  
  
Sithathor moved a few feet toward the bed. "Still, you should show respect to your teachers and at least pretend to enjoy the class. One day I hope my children get the same opportunity to learn as you do."  
  
"Why wouldn't they?" Cleo asked.  
  
"I don't know," Sithathor replied. "I guess now it is not so far-fetched an idea here."  
  
There was an amiable silence, then Sithathor said, "Ok, you can stay here-"  
  
"Yes!" Cleo cried.  
  
"-but only for today. I don't want you making a habit of missing school. And if your brother or parents find you here, I never saw you." Sithathor extended her hand. "Deal?"  
  
Cleo considered for a moment, then placed her hand in Hathy's. "Deal."  
  
Several hours later, Sithathor walked a tired Cleo home. The young girl had eaten dinner with Hathy and Alex, after Alex had told his parent's where she was. "Hey Hathy," Cleo said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you teach me what you were doing today?" Cleo asked.  
  
"You want to learn sword fighting?" Sithathor asked, amused.  
  
"Yes, very much, please?"  
  
Sithathor pondered for several seconds. "I'll talk to your parents about it. I'll convince them to let you learn."  
  
Cleo cried out with joy and jumped into Sithathor's arms. "Oh thank you, thank you thank you, THANK YOU!"  
  
With a laugh, Sithathor watched the nine year old run into her house. Turning, Sithathor moved back in the direction of her home. The lights from the lamps shone palely in the night. Sithathor heard the sound of leaves being crushed underfoot somewhere nearby. Tensing, she peered around subtly, her head barely moving. Her steps continued on steadily, but she stopped once she heard the noise again. She turned, and frowned. A breeze came and blew her hair away from her face. Without a word, she walked quickly to her home, opened the door, peered into the darkness one last time, then slammed the door shut.  
  
*************************************************  
  
A/N: Eh, not so much happening this chapter, but I promise you, it will pick up...I hope. Yeah, well, I've been busy with school...trying to pass English and all that. Gosh, I had Mondays. Anyway, take care, and I hope to update again soon. 


	8. Discovering

I own and claim no rights to the motion picture, 'The Mummy,' or 'The Mummy Returns.' Only characters not featured in either movie are created by me, as well as the plot, and no similarities to any other fics are intended.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
Discovering  
  
.......................................................................  
  
Iset hurried toward the sand dunes. She had risen late and had to prepare a hasty breakfast for her husband. To make up for her absence over the past few weeks, she sent a basket of food with Siamun for he and his brothers to eat when they went on break. Iset adjusted the sheath, as it was rubbing uncomfortably next to the training clothing she had put on underneath so she could immediately begin training instead of wasting more time in changing cloths. She climbed the last dune and looked down. Ardeth, Userib and Bakare were sparring together. Iset inhaled and exhaled deeply. She could just hear the lecture she was going to get for being late. Ardeth was a great man, but strict in the ways of the Medjai. He wanted more than Iset thought she could give, but she wouldn't tell him that. She was more concerned with advancing in her fighting skills. She was getting better at hand-to-hand combat, but sword fighting was still her best skill. As she descended the dune, Ardeth and her brothers heard her approach and looked up. She saw the amusement flicker in Bakare and Userib's eyes, but Ardeth's eyes were only filled with disappointment.  
  
"I am sorry father," Iset told him with a sigh.  
  
Ardeth shook his head. "You must commit yourself to your training. Otherwise I feel we are doing all this for nothing. You have come far in the past months, but in order to become more skillful, you must give yourself to this path. To be a warrior is an important task to the Medjai. Are you ready for the task?"  
  
Iset looked away, then back to them. "Yes father, I am ready to become what I am destined to become. A Medjai warrior."  
  
Bakare let out a whoop, and put his arm around his sister's shoulders. "So...why were you late anyway?"  
  
Iset flushed a deep red against her tan, and all three men chuckled.  
  
............................................................................ ........  
  
Sithathor stared at the dress her husband held in front of him as an offering to her. "You have GOT to be kidding!" she exclaimed.  
  
Alex frowned and looked the dress up and down. "What?"  
  
Sithathor looked at the dress once again. It was a floral print with puffy sleeves and lace on the hem. Though Sithathor did not pretend to know anything about the fashion in England, but even she knew that that hideous monstrosity that he dared call a dress was no where near fashionable. "I don't think so."  
  
"Hathy, we are going to attend a dinner at the Follingsfields, and you have to look your best."  
  
"And that," Sithathor demanded, "would make me look my best?"  
  
Alex sighed. "I wanted to buy you a dress I thought you might look smashing in."  
  
Sithathor's eyebrows rose. "And you chose that?"  
  
"Well I had help from Ursula," he began.  
  
Sithathor shifted her weight. Ah, she thought, now we are getting down to the reason for his stupidity. "Ursula? You went shopping with her?"  
  
Alex shifted. "Of course not. I was shopping and so was she. I told her why I was out in a woman's store and she helped me chose a dress that she thought you would look good in."  
  
"Ha! Alex, sometimes you can be so dense."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Look, there is no way in hell that I am wearing that ugly thing. Not even for the Follingsfield dinner, which, by the way, you should never have accepted," Sithathor told him angrily.  
  
"What am I suppose to do? Derek is my friend, and I like his family. Do you want me to tell them "no" each time they ask us to dinner?" he asked.  
  
"In a word? YES!"  
  
Alex shook his head. "You are taking this too seriously."  
  
"Oh really? Ursula is your former female friend Alex. And if she had her way, she would be your wife, not me. Her mother sure as hell feels the same way, and Mr. Follingsfield is to intimidated by his wife and daughter that he would go along with anything." Sithathor pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't want to deal with them anymore. Your friend Derek is nice, and he treats me with respect, but there is no way I am spending one more second with his family. I would rather be subjected to physical torture, because nothing compares to the torture I feel when I am around them. As for that dress, not only can I not believe that you don't see the hideousness of it, but I can't believe that you would take advice from Ursula on anything that involves me!"  
  
"She is my friend Hathy!"  
  
"She was your lover Alex! She hates my guts and she will do anything to humiliate me. Don't you get it. In the real world it is not all black and white okay. She wants you and I stand in her way, it is as simple as that. Sometimes you are so...AH!" Sithathor turned to stomp off, but Alex blocked her exit.  
  
"Sometimes I am so what?" he asked.  
  
Sithathor sighed. "Alex sometimes you can't see what is right in front of your face." She walked around him and out of the room.  
  
"She's right you know," a small voice added.  
  
Alex turned and watched his sister stand from her hiding place on a couch that hid her earlier. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Ursula won't let this marriage go by lightly. I mean, come on Alex. You left for almost two months and suddenly come back with a wife." Cleo smiled at her brother's confusion. "You, dear brother are being fought over by two women. Well done." Quietly, she walked out of the room to find Sithathor, leaving Alex to re-evaluate the situation.  
  
Cleo found her in the training room, converted by Alex for Sithathor to practice her skills. Hathy was sitting in the middle of the floor, meditating.  
  
"Hathy?" Cleo prompted.  
  
Hathy's eyes snapped open, and she looked over at the little girl. When she realized who called her, she smiled. "Yes Cleo?"  
  
"Don't blame my brother. He always was funny when it came to women. And I do think he want you to be happy. But sometimes he messes things up."  
  
Sithathor smiled bitterly. "Don't worry Cleo, I am not mad at him, just a little disappointed."  
  
Cleo smiled. "Yeah, I would be too. God, that dress was UGLY!"  
  
The two laughed.  
  
............................................................................ ..  
  
Iset wiped her arm across her forehead, removing the sweat from her brow. The heat of the 'kitchen' was beginning to affect her. She was tired from a day of training, and now she was laboring over a fire to prepare her husband's dinner. She smiled as the tent flap opened and her husband walked in. "Hello my husband."  
  
Siamun smiled. "Hello wife." He sniffed in the air. "Something smells good."  
  
Iset smiled. "Yes, I prepared a dish your mother said was one of your favorites."  
  
Siamun laughed. "Ah, a woman after my own heart."  
  
Iset put some of the food into bowls and placed them on the eating mat. She waited for Siamun to eat, then began to stuff herself. Siamun stopped eating after several seconds to watch her. "Uh, Iset?"  
  
"Wha?" Iset asked, her mouth full of food.  
  
"Are you starving or something?"  
  
Iset looked down at her bowl then at her husband. She chewed and swallowed her food. "Ahem. Of course not. I am just really hungry today."  
  
"Have you been doing anything tiring that would make you this hungry?" he asked.  
  
"Umm..." she looked away. "Not really. You know, just normal everyday stuff."  
  
"Iset."  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"You are hiding something from me. Right now I will let it slide, but I WILL find out what it is. I promise you that."  
  
Iset bit her bottom lip, but Siamun had continued eating his food. They ate the rest of their dinner in silence, and Siamun left the tent to speak to his brothers. Later that night, when he returned to the tent, they spent the night turned away from each other. Iset hugged herself in comfort, and listened to the steady breathing of her husband until she herself fell asleep.  
  
............................................................................ ........  
  
"OW! Son of a--!"  
  
Cleo waved her hand frantically, hoping the pain would lessen. In her other hand was a sword. The hand she waved in front of her once held another sword, but she had dropped it. Sithathor watched the young girl cradle her hurt hand.  
  
"I told you to grip your sword firmly Cleo. I barely hit your sword, and you lost your hold." She told the girl.  
  
Cleo nodded. "Yeah, sorry. It is just hard to get used to them is all."  
  
"Ok, assume position four."  
  
Cleo picked up her sword and extended one sword-wielding arm above her, and the other horizontal against her side.  
  
"Alala," Sithathor cried, and attacked.  
  
The nine year old was able to block somewhat, but Sithathor was moving far slower than Cleo had seen her do several days before. "When can I get to kicking people's butt?" she asked, trying to keep her breath.  
  
Sithathor smiled. "When you learn how to defend yourself. You can not attack without knowing how to defend. So, concentrate."  
  
Cleo focused on her swordplay, but after two minutes, Sithathor managed to knock Cleo's sword from her hand again.  
  
"OUCH! Does it have to hurt! Sheesh!"  
  
"The metal is heavy. When you lose your grip, your hand gets punished. Hey, at least your hand doesn't get cut off."  
  
Cleo's eyes widened.  
  
Sithathor laughed. "Enough of this, get back into position."  
  
Cleo repositioned herself. Sithathor gave Cleo this to her credit. She wanted to learn this so much, she refused to give up. Such things were admired. "Ok, ready?"  
  
Cleo nodded.  
  
"ALALA!"  
  
............................................................................ .  
  
Iset moved leisurely toward the dunes, unaware that she was being followed. Several yards away, hidden by the shadows of dunes, Siamun followed his secretive wife to the place that his mother had informed him she headed each day. A seed of suspicion had planted itself in his mind, and all he could see was the hands of that idiot shoulder on his wife. A large flash of dark jealousy coursed through him, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions until he saw the end of her journey.  
  
Iset disappeared over a dune, and Siamun hurriedly climbed it. Halfway to the top, he heard a male voice greeting Iset. Siamun's face darkened in anger. He lay flat on his belly and crawled up the dune. Once at the top he peered over. What he saw bother made him feel relieved and confused. Iset's brothers were there, along with Siamun's father.  
  
Siamun watched as Iset moved to the shadows of the far dune. She disappeared from his view, and several seconds later, she emerged from the shadows. Siamun's blood rose in temperature as his wife came out in scandalous attire, a training suit. As he continued to watch, Iset, Ardeth, Bakare and Userib began training exercises that Siamun had seen often. A red fog entered Siamun's vision. They were teaching his wife to fight as a Medjai warrior. He couldn't continue to watch. He left the dune and returned to the village, fuming. Iset never so much as asked his permission. She lied, deceived him. And not just her. His own father had gone behind his back.  
  
As he entered the village, Sheret sauntered over to him, and smiled. "My dear Siamun."  
  
"Sheret." Siamun greeted with a nod.  
  
"I have missed you," she murmured, her fingers moving seductively down his taunt stomach.  
  
"I haven't missed you," Siamun told her flatly.  
  
Sheret pouted. "Just because you are married doesn't mean we can't satisfy each other. Discretion is not so uncommon."  
  
"I told you Sheret, my wife is the only woman I will bed. It is over."  
  
Sheret smiled. "Yes my love, but having a second wife is not unheard of among the Medjai."  
  
Siamun's eyes hardened. "Don't ever call me that again. I am not your love, nor will I ever be again. I will never take you or anyone as a second wife, you especially."  
  
Sheret's eyes glinted dangerously. "Oh really? And why is that?"  
  
"You are used by the Medjai for pleasure Sheret. You are not worthy to be the wife, or even the second wife of a chieftain."  
  
Sheret's expression hardened.  
  
"Now I am not in the mood for this. I have to prepare for a confrontation, and I don't need your silly little seduction games to get in my way." Siamun walked away.  
  
Sheret stared after him. "If I can't have you, neither can she." She turned and watched as Ahmes and his brothers were preparing to leave for training. She eyed Ahmes closely, and smiled. He was young, only fourteen, but handsome. Sheret laughed to herself. No matter what happened, if she couldn't have the oldest son, then she would have his brother.  
  
Siamun entered his tent and eyed it closely. He noticed a piece of cloth sticking out of the ground from the back of the tent. He dug it out and found ceremonial swords, probably given to Iset by Ardeth. Siamun sighed. He didn't know what he should do, but he would figure it out...and soon.  
  
****************************************************  
  
A/N: Next chapter coming soon! Take care, and please R/R! Oh, and thank you to RickEvie4eva (thanks for reviewing, I really am very thankful), bringmetolife (I read your stuff, it is very good. And thanks for reviewing!), Lula (I hope life becomes kind again. You take care of yourself, ok? And thanks for reviewing), and Jolynn (Thanks for your review, and I hope I didn't make you wait to long!). Thank you all again, and feedback is really appreciated. 


	9. Blind

I own and claim no rights to the motion picture, 'The Mummy,' or 'The Mummy Returns.' Only characters not featured in either movie are created by me, as well as the plot, and no similarities to any other fics are intended.  
  
..........................................................................  
  
Blind  
  
................................................................  
  
Sithathor stared up at the statues and carvings that made up the building that her husband worked in. The British Museum smelled old, and she felt a hint of mystery that she recognized. It was the same feeling and sense she had when she had joined her father in a trip to a sacred temple. Except this feeling wasn't coming from the building itself. Instead, it was coming from somewhere within. Sithathor felt a nudge on her side, and looked down. Cleo stared up at her, a questioning look on her face. Sithathor shrugged and followed the young girl as she entered the museum. Cleo walked through the exhibits with a sureness of someone who had spent a lot of time there. Sithathor watched as Cleo turned a corner, and called out, "Cleo, wait a minute."  
  
~Sithathor~  
  
Sithathor stopped in her tracks and turned. Her eyes searched the corridor behind her and saw no one. She looked beside her and saw a closed door, with a 'Do Not Enter,' sign on it. Something within her prompted her to try the door knob, and she felt a rush of relief mixed with fear as it opened effortlessly under her fingers. She pushed the door open and peered into the dark room, her gaze following the trail of light filtering through the door. Waiting for several seconds, Sithathor mentally shook herself, and turned away, scolding herself internally for her paranoia.  
  
~Sithathor~  
  
Whirling, her eyes searched for the origin of the whispery voice that echoed into her mind causing a cold shiver travel down her spine. Sithathor reached for her dagger, and unsheathed it quickly. In the ancient language, she called out, "Who calls for me? Show yourself, or pronounce yourself a coward!"  
  
"Hathy?" a small voice spoke from the doorway.  
  
Sithathor turned and immediately hide the dagger behind her back. "Cleo!" Sithathor's tone was filled with surprised, and she hoped it hid the spark of anxiety she was feeling.  
  
"Hey! I thought you were right behind me." Cleo looked from side to side in the room, noting Sithathor's stiff posture. She watched Sithathor glance around the room. "Are you okay?"  
  
Sithathor looked sharply over at Cleo. Sithathor smiled almost convincingly, and walked toward the younger girl. "Of course I am okay. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Cleo eyed her sister-in-law curiously, and shrugged. "Never mind. Now come on. No one but Mr. Lateef can be in here. We might get Alex in trouble."  
  
Sithathor nodded, and followed the nine year-old out of the room. Just outside the door, she paused and peered on last time into the darkened area. A cold breeze fluttered across her cheek, moving her hair gently. Without a word, Sithathor closed the door and put her dagger back in its place.  
  
...................................................................  
  
Alex looked up in surprise. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
Sithathor walked up to her husband and smiled. "Cleo wanted to show me the exhibit you were working on. The renovation of the Ancient Egypt Exhibit. I would love to see the relics of my people's history."  
  
Alex grinned. "Would my two lovely ladies like a tour?"  
  
Cleo laughed. "Please, I have seen the whole thing like a zillion times! No, I am going to visit the Elizabethan Exhibit if you don't mind." Without another word, she tore of toward the corridors and disappeared from site.  
  
Alex watched his sister leave and grinned. "For a nine year old, she sure is smart."  
  
Sithathor agreed. "Yes." Her curiosity overcame her, and she looked the room over. Several pieces of the exhibit were on display, waiting to be moved where they were being placed. "So much history. My history." She walked up to a glass box that held a tablet written in the ancient Egyptian dialect. Her fingers caressed the glass, her eyes mirroring the image.  
  
Alex watched her, a sense of pride in his heart. "Would you like me to show you around?"  
  
Sithathor straightened and dazzled her husband with a smile. "I would love it."  
  
Taking her hand, Alex led her around the large rooms, each holding another part of her people's rich history. Sometimes he told her the story behind the artifact, and to Alex's surprise, sometimes she would tell him facts and histories he himself did not know. They made it to the last room, where an older man stood with his back to them, eyeing a display case. Alex's smile widened. "Professor Lateef!"  
  
The man turned to reveal a kind faced man with glasses and slim body. He looked to be of Egyptian descent, with his skin tone and face shape. "Alex! How are you my friend?"  
  
"I am great Professor." Alex shook hands with him. "Sir, I would like to introduce you to my wife, Sithathor."  
  
Lateef looked down at Sithathor from his rimmed glasses. "The daughter of Hathor! It is a pleasure to meet you. Alex here has said a lot about you! It is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Sithathor allowed him to take her hand, and he pressed it against his forehead in an unusual salute. Sithathor felt an uneasy feeling creep up her spine, but she suppressed it. Alex trusted this man, it was only right that she did so to. "My husband has shown me around this wonderful place. It is so remarkable how history can seem so alive." Sithathor moved to see what the Professor had been looking at before they had interrupted him. Within a large glass case, two necklaces, both beautiful and ornate. "How lovely."  
  
Lateef came up beside her and smiled. "Yes, very lovely. They were made around 2800 B.C., by an unknown craftsmen. It is said, that these necklaces were created for a magical purpose. They were used to allow a soul from the dead to enter a living being's body, without removing the already ingrained soul within that being. Quite extraordinary."  
  
"Yes," Sithathor replied quietly. "Quite." She watched one of the necklaces, the one decked with blue jewels. Before her eyes, the stones began to glow. She felt her pulse quicken.  
  
~Sithathor~  
  
Her eyes widened. A heat engulfed her body, and she felt lightheaded for a moment then-  
  
"Hathy?"  
  
Sithathor blinked her eyes. Almost as if coming out of a dream, she turned to her husband. "Yes?"  
  
Alex frowned. "Are you okay? You seemed to be miles away a moment ago."  
  
Sithathor smiled. "Was I? Well, I think it is time we found Cleo. I am tired all of a sudden."  
  
"Of course," Alex said. He lead her out of the room. They found Cleo annoying several visitors in the 1600s exhibit, and managed to pry her away from them.  
  
Cleo walked ahead of the couple, skipping and laughing. "Well, that was interesting!"  
  
....................................................................  
  
Iset entered her tent, and moved to the back. Burying her training supplies, she turned to start dinner, and let out a muffled shriek. Siamun sat to the side of the tent opening, his arms crosses over his chest, eyes following her movements. Iset released a relieved sigh. "Husband! You frightened me."  
  
"Did I?" Siamun asked softly. "Forgive me."  
  
Iset edged toward the side of the tent she had hid her things. "I thought you would be out training with your brothers."  
  
"Yes, I know that is what you thought," Siamun replied.  
  
Iset's stomach churned. She felt a sliver of fear run down her spine as her husband closed the tent flap, effectively stopping anyone from trying to enter their tent, should anyone want to. They were alone, and Iset did not get the normal warm feelings coming from her husband. She watched him with her eyes as he walked past her and knelt down next to her things. Slowly, he dug them out from their hole, and held her dagger in his hand. He stared at it for quite some time, Iset searching his face, hoping for some sign in her favor. Instead, her husband stood, the dagger still in his hand and pointed in her direction. Iset tensed.  
  
"You realize that I could beat you for this? That I should beat you? If it were known that you were doing this...training, many would voice out against it and demand your punishment?" Siamun asked angrily.  
  
"Sithathor trained since she was almost eight. I have a right-"  
  
"You have NO right! I am your husband," Siamun roared. "You should have asked me to do this. But not only did you not ask my permission, you got my father involved."  
  
"I did not," Iset defended. "Sithathor left me gifts, evidence that she wanted me taught to be a warrior...like her. Your father agreed to teach me willingly, and it was he that urged me to do it, despite my fears. And I don't regret it."  
  
Siamun advanced on her, the dagger thrown to the ground.  
  
Iset straightened defensively, her chin up. "You may beat me, but I will never be broken. Like it or not husband, I will be a Medjai! Not you, not my father, not even the Medjai Council itself will stop me." She took the remaining steps necessary to be directly in front of her husband, no fear on her face. "I...I care for you husband, but you will not bend me. I am not just a woman, I am your equal. I WILL become a warrior...or I will die trying."  
  
Siamun blinked. His jaw flexed, his temple throbbed in suppressed anger. "Do you realize what could happen if you are found out? You could be shunned by the tribe."  
  
"I don't care. Sithathor managed."  
  
"Very few knew of Sithathor's ability and training. Those who did were not stupid enough to go against our father and denounce her in front of the Council. You are not as protected as she was. She was the daughter of Ardeth. You are merely his son's wife," Siamun told her.  
  
Iset blinked back tears. "His son's wife? Is that all I am to you? Your cook, cleaner? Nothing more than a servant to do your bidding?"  
  
Siamun looked away, and seemed to think a minute before answering. "You are my wife, my lover, the future mother of my children. I have accepted you into my life, though you were forced upon me. But I can not allow you to make me the laughingstock of the tribe. One day I will be leader. I can not have a wife who is disobedient."  
  
Iset forced the grief in her heart down, and approached him, her face mere inches away from his. "It is your thinking that makes me disobedient. But I will not change my mind. I will be a warrior, with your blessing or without."  
  
Siamun stared into her eyes, his face an emotionless mask. "So be it." He muttered, and stalked out of the tent.  
  
Iset feel to her knees, her eyes filled with tears. She hugged her stomach, and moved to sit in a corner, rocking slowly back in forth to hold the tears back.  
  
............................................................................ ...  
  
Siamun burst into his father's tent, not even bothering to announce himself. Ardeth looked up from reading a scroll, and Mia was making clothes for Peyes.  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
Ardeth tensed. "Mia, will you go visit Sati for a while?"  
  
Mia nodded, and wordlessly left the tent.  
  
Ardeth rose to his feet. "So, you know."  
  
"Yes, I know, and you had no right father." Siamun snapped angrily.  
  
"I may be your father, but you will not address me so disrespectfully," Ardeth told him calmly. "Now, as for Iset. She is every much my responsibility as you and your brothers are. Now your sister believed in her enough to want this for her. She has practiced everyday...and you would be surprised how good she is."  
  
"I don't give a damn-" Siamun inserted furiously.  
  
"Once again, you will address me respectfully," Ardeth told him.  
  
Siamun quieted.  
  
"It was your wife's decision, but I choose to offer it to her. She has every right to choose her fate," Ardeth said.  
  
"Like I choose mine in marrying her," Siamun asked softly.  
  
"Do not mistake fate with destiny. It was your destiny to marry Iset, just as it was Sithathor's destiny to marry Alex...I have discovered this now. Allah moves in mysterious ways-"  
  
Siamun snorted rudely.  
  
"-but you must see what is meant for you. I know you love her. That is why you are so angry," Ardeth informed him.  
  
Siamun laughed. "Love her? No."  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
Siamun shook his head, almost as if convincing himself. "No."  
  
"Tell me this son. Why didn't you beat her, or refuse to allow her to continue in her training. It is what a normal husband would do, one who wants his wife only as a docile figure, nothing more. Haven't you thought to wonder why you care so much?"  
  
Siamun stared at his father, a bewildered look on his face. Ardeth smiled and patted the back of his son's neck. "It is not easy being a man...or for that matter, a man in love." He let the his tent, while his son remained rooted at the spot, the same funny look on his face.  
  
*************************************************  
  
A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed. I would put more, but I am in a hurry...sorry! Take care everyone. 


	10. Surprises

I own and claim no rights to the motion picture, 'The Mummy,' or 'The Mummy Returns.' Only characters not featured in either movie are created by me, as well as the plot, and no similarities to any other fics are intended.  
  
..........................................................................  
  
Surprises  
  
..........................................................................  
  
"What have you done you stupid girl?"  
  
Iset looked up at the snarling voice and hid her revulsion. Mia stood in the opening of Iset's tent, an enraged look on her face.  
  
"Your mother and I went to great lengths to ensure that you would be the perfect wife for my son. A wife he would be proud to bear his children and have sit at his table. Yet you disgrace your mother and yourself, not to mention your husband and his family!" Mia cried.  
  
"You will leave my mother out of this, my husband's mother!" Iset spit the last word with contempt. "I have disgraced no one, the only ones need be concerned about anything is my husband and I. You have nothing to do with this."  
  
"You dare?" Mia began, her face and voice filled with incredulous surprise. "You dare to dishonor me and my name? I have been nothing but kind to you- "  
  
"Yet you could not find time to be kind to your own flesh and blood daughter?" Iset yelled.  
  
Mia's face turned red, her eyes glinting dangerously. "If not for the respect that I have for your mother I would put you in your place girl."  
  
"And if not for my husband and sister's love for you, I would have put you in your place a long time ago, old woman," Iset shot back, her voice icy.  
  
Mia took a breath, trying to calm herself. "I will say this just once. You will stop this training, or you will lose the babe you carry within you."  
  
Iset flushed. "I...I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"Ah, but you do. You have felt it for days, but you have refused to see what your mother, myself and the rest of the village women have known for weeks now. You are with child," Mia told her smugly.  
  
Iset reached out her hands for anything to settle her trembling body. No, it couldn't be true. She placed her hand against her nearly flat belly. "I...I am with child," she breathed in wonder, her eyes filling with tears. The inability to concentrate, and the sudden want to eat a lot...the tenderness in some places...the signs were all there, she just chose to ignore them. And she could have lost her baby.  
  
Iset's face paled, and she looked up at her mother-in-law. "You win...for now. I will stop training, but once my child is born, I will continue. I WILL," she challenged, getting to her feet and looking down at the shorter woman.  
  
Mia knew that this was the best she was going to get from Iset then. Nodding, she left, making her way back to her husband's tent, mumbling under her breath about hopeless influences...  
  
.................................................................  
  
Iset sank down to the floor, the tears in her eyes pouring free. What had she done? By missing the signs she had placed her baby in danger. This child was hers and Siamun's. A part of them that bound them as one forever. Even if Siamun decided to discard her and take another wife, she would have their child.  
  
That was how Siamun found her, clutching her knees to her chest, the tears flowing down her face. He felt a tug in his heart and the biggest load of guilt he had ever endured pushed on his shoulders. He knelt down beside her and sighed as she looked away, unable to meet his eyes. Gently, he took her face in his hands and smiled tenderly at her.  
  
"Forgive me Iset," he pleaded softly. He was taken by complete surprise as seconds later, Iset nearly knocked him over trying to hug him to her. Her arms went around his neck tightly, her face buried in the hollow there. He could feel the warm tears wet his neck, and hugged her to him, whispering to her that everything would be alright. To his dismay, these words only made her sob harder, so he sat silently with his beautiful wife in his lap, stroking her back soothingly. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the sobs receded to silence, and an occasional hiccup. Still they remained there, sitting in silence, hugging the other. Finally, Siamun spoke. "Please forgive what I said before. I was angry and confused. You know I care for you more than a mere trophy wife. I have grown to...well...I love you."  
  
Iset pulled away from him, her eyes still fresh with tears, but staring at him in surprise. "Don't say that unless you truly mean it," she whispered.  
  
"But I do," Siamun argued. "I finally realized why I was so scared when I thought you might get hurt. But you were right. You should be allowed to train, if it is your wish. I only want you to be happy."  
  
Iset caressed his face with her hands. "I won't continue training."  
  
Siamun began to protest, but Iset placed a hand over his lips, silencing him.  
  
"I can't continue training until after the baby is born," she informed him solemnly.  
  
"After the..." Siamun stared at her, disbelieving. "A baby?" His voice was filled with wonder. "A baby!" Picking up Iset he whirled her around the room, kissing her soundly on the mouth, then put her on her feet and dropped to his knees to place a gentle kiss on her belly. "Our child Iset, yours and mine."  
  
"What if I bear you a daughter my husband?" Iset asked fearfully, remembering her mother-in-law's fear when she had birthed a daughter.  
  
Siamun laughed. "Son or daughter, it matters not. All that I care about is that it, and you will be healthy." Siamun's face creased with worry. "Oh goodness, Iset, are you okay? Are you feeling tired? Let me get you some pillows." He took her to their bed and made her lay down, tucking countless pillows behind her back. "Are you hungry? Do you need something? I'll be right back. I will go get a person to care for you...then we will need a nurse in the coming months." Siamun left the tent still mutter the list of things necessary for the birth of a baby, while Iset's amused laughter followed him.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
Sithathor looked into the mirror again, and sighed. Try as she might, the clothes in the wardrobe barely fit her anymore. She would need to go shopping soon for new clothes. She turned to her side and stuck her belly out. Though nowhere near as large, but slowly getting there, Sithathor sighed again. She straightened and tugged the shirt of her tasteful two piece suit down over her skirt, hiding the evidence of her pregnancy. She turned as someone knocked on the bedroom door. "Yes?"  
  
Cleo walked in, fidgeting in her dress covered everywhere with frills and lace. "This is camel sh-"  
  
"Cleo!" Sithathor warned.  
  
"Stuff," Cleo amended, sitting down sulkily on the bed. "Why do I have to wear this? I feel like...well, I can't say out loud what I feel like, but you get the picture."  
  
Sithathor laughed. "It isn't so bad. At least it isn't what I had to wear at the first Follingsfield dinner."  
  
Cleo fussed with her lace collar. "Why do we have to go eat over at their place anyway? It is not like my parents even like them...except Mr. Follingsfield, he is okay, but his wife and daughter are really evil scheming bi-"  
  
"Cleo!!"  
  
"-witches, who only care about themselves."  
  
Sithathor glanced over at Cleo, hiding a look of revulsion at the mere mention of the Ursula or her mother. "The Follingfields are one of the museum's finest contributors, and donate a lot of money every year. It is necessary to show our appreciation by accepting invitations to dinners and social events."  
  
She could see Cleo staring at her in the mirror.  
  
"Did you rehearse that or something?"  
  
"Ever hour today. It is the only way I can keep myself from killing Ursula...or your brother," Sithathor muttered.  
  
"You are keeping yourself from it?" Cleo asked, sounding shocked, and Sithathor couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Alex strode through the room, his elegant suit making him look handsome, and Sithathor felt a tightening in he chest. He smiled at her and kissed her soundly on the mouth. "Are my two favorite girls ready for tonight?"  
  
"Can we ever be ready enough for anything to do with Ursula?" Cleo mutter crossly.  
  
Alex smiled and ruffled Cleo's hair, laughing as she protested and smacked his arm away. "You, pest, are going to have to be extra nice tonight, okay? No tricks, no misbehaving, and no, I mean NO bugs in the food, okay?"  
  
Cleo snorted. "Okay, no bugs."  
  
Alex turned to leave the room, and Cleo flashed Sithathor a peak into her pocket. Inside was an enormous and slimy looking frog...or maybe it was a toad. Sithathor couldn't tell. Muffling laughter behind her hand, Sithathor followed Alex, taking Cleo by the hand as they descended the stairs. Rick and Evee O'Connell stood at the bottom of the stairs, Evee looking as beautiful as always, and Rick possibly more handsome than even his son, though Sithathor found father and son to be equally handsome. Quickly, everyone donned their coats.  
  
"Are we ready?" Rick asked.  
  
Everyone voiced an affirmative, and Evee led the way out of Alex and Sithathor's home. Rick lagged behind, and came up beside Sithathor and Cleo. "Hey squirt, you got the goods?" Rick asked quietly.  
  
Cleo nodded, smiling, and showed him the frog...toad...whatever.  
  
Rick nodded, glee on his face. "Good. We are going to have some fun tonight."  
  
"Now I know where she gets it from," Sithathor laughed.  
  
Rick smiled innocently. "I have no idea what you mean! Her mother seems perfectly behaved to me!"  
  
They left the house with laughter echoing through the house.  
  
..........................................................................  
  
Mrs. Follingsfield opened the door, and smiled at Rick, Evee and Alex. When her gaze fell on Sithathor and Cleo, her smile hardened, and her eyes frosted over. "Welcome, do come in."  
  
After taking their coats, Mrs. Follingsfield led them to a living area. Mr. Follingsfield was sitting in a chair, but stood as they entered, a cheerful smile on his face. "Rick! Evee! How wonderful to see you again. Both of you look as well as ever!" he said jollily. He turned to Alex. "My dear boy, you look healthy as well." His gaze fell on Sithathor, and his eyes became tender. "Hello my dear. How have you been?"  
  
Sithathor smiled. "I am fine thank you sir. And how have you been?"  
  
Edward Follingsfield laughed. "I have been just fine my child."  
  
The only thing that made any time with the Follingsfields bearable was Mr. Edward, Sithathor realized. He was a kind man, sort of a jovial father type, who treated her kindly, and defended her or helped her in conversation with his family.  
  
Edward looked like he would say something more, but one look from his wife silenced him. He looked over toward Cleo and Sithathor and winked, which made the younger girl giggle.  
  
"Food will be served in the dinning room now," a butler announced.  
  
Everyone headed toward the room across from the sitting area. Sithathor and Alex paused as Ursula stepped slowly down the stairs, dressed in a gorgeous one piece dress in blue. Sithathor gritted her teeth, and ignored the smug smiles of Ursula and her mother as Alex went to help Ursula from the last step. The conniving Ursula tucked her arm in Alex's and had him walk them to the dinning room, and Sithathor had no choice but to follow, her body trembling with rage.  
  
They were seated at the table-Mr. and Mrs. Follingsfield at the heads of the tables, Ursula, Alex and Sithathor on one side, Rick, Evee and Cleo on the other. Throughout the appetizers Sithathor was well aware of the hand that Ursula constantly stroked down Alex's arm coyly, and didn't fail to notice that the girl did everything in her power to keep Alex's attention focused on her. When the main course arrived with several different side options, Sithathor was ready to explode in a violent rage. From across the table, Rick and Cleo tried desperately to calm the already enraged woman, but they need not have worried. When the maid opened the lids on several of the side dishes, Sithathor turned very pale. One plate in particular was the focus of her attention. She touched the maids arm, pointed at the dish and asked, "What is that?"  
  
The maid looked and smiled. "It is called haggis madame. A traditional Scottish delicacy that has several organs of a sheep cooked in the sheep's stomach along with vegetables and oats."  
  
Sithathor's face paled even more, and she clutched her belly and covered her mouth with her hands. Seconds later she nearly turned over the table in a scramble for the front door, where just outside she was violently sick. Alex came rushing after her. "Hathy? Are you alright?"  
  
Sithathor moaned. "Please just take me home...please!"  
  
Without question, Alex swept her into his arms and left the Follingsfield home. He put his wife in the backseat of his car so she would be comfortable and went back to tell his mother that they were leaving. Without so much as a goodbye to Ursula or her family, Alex sped away, unaware of the car following them.  
  
When they made it back home Alex carried his wife to their bed and laid her gently down. Sithathor still looked frighteningly pale, her eyes were looked dull and almost lifeless.  
  
Alex rushed into the bathroom and rinsed out a wet cloth and placed it on her forehead. He caressed her face with his fingers and watched as his wife floated slowly into sleep. Worriedly, he took off her shoes and unbuttoned her skirt and shirt. Removing both of the items, he walked to the closet and chose a nightgown and went to put it on her. What he saw stopped him sort. Either his wife was getting fat in her stomach only...  
  
He eyed his wife with new found information, and gently put the gown over her head, being extra careful when the material hesitated over her belly. Alex then turned out the lights and laid next to Sithathor, listening to her breathe. Gathering her to him, he kissed her brow and shut his eyes, welcoming sleep.  
  
............................................................................ ......  
  
A/N: hope you like this one. 


	11. Kidnapped

I own and claim no rights to the motion picture, 'The Mummy,' or 'The Mummy Returns.' Only characters not featured in either movie are created by me, as well as the plot, and no similarities to any other fics are intended.  
  
................................................................  
  
Kidnapped  
  
................................................................  
  
Sithathor rose the next day to a screaming stomach, making it to the lavatory within seconds before she lost what little was left in her stomach to begin with. Afterwards she slouched against the cool porcelain of the large bathtub, one hand over her mouth, the other brushing through her hair in frustration. "Only an Englishman's child..." she whispered, trying to keep a small smile from forming on her lips. She massaged her belly lovingly and stood up from the bathroom floor. Washing her hands and rinsing out her mouth, she patted cool water on her face and then dried it with a small towel. Glancing once more to ensure that she didn't look a mess, she left the bathroom and moved straight to her wardrobe.  
  
Selecting a casual black dress, a two piece, she shrugged off her night clothes, and put the dress on. In the weeks that had past, Evee and Cleo had struggled to bring Sithathor's mind into the twentieth century, instructing her on dress, mannerisms, and even decorative ideas for Alex and her home. Placing the shirt loosely over her body she turned and began folding the night clothes, frowning slightly, for she had no memory of selecting the garments. Before she could think on it more, she was interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door. With a hesitant, "Come in," from Hathy, the door opened.  
  
A short, plump woman with graying brown hair walked briskly into the room, carrying new towels and a duster. Sithathor eyed her with confused puzzlement. The woman entered the bathroom, deposited towels, and then commenced with a thorough dusting, nodding toward Sithathor in respect, while the younger woman could only watch in bemused fascination.  
  
As the woman circled around Hathy to dusk around the bed, Sithathor managed to emerge out of her puzzled state to inquire curiously, "Excuse me, but exactly who are you?"  
  
The older woman's harsh looking face cracked into a motherly smile, and she paused for barely a second, and then continued on with her work, answering Hathy as she went along. "I am sorry Madame. My name is Agatha Grisby, your new housekeeper. My husband, Mr. Grisby and I were employed just this very morning by your husband, who insisted that we begin right away. Trust me, there is nothing keeping Henry and me from starting off quick as a flash, seeing as how our children are all grown up and Mr. Grisby and I lost our employment at a very nice estate after the holder died. Quite a nice man Mr. Ratcliffe was, may he rest in peace. But when the good Lord feels it is time for someone to go, then what can we do? I mean He took my father several years ago, along with my youngest son, God bless them. I hear you are from Egypt," Mrs. Grisby's direct change in subject surprised Sithathor, who had managed a pained smile through the older woman's revealing speech.  
  
"Well...uh...yes actually, I am," Sithathor managed.  
  
"Must be quite exciting living out in there, among the uncivilized heathens that live in the depths of the desert. I hear there is plenty of treasure and adventure in Egypt with all your Pharaohs and temples. Imagine, such a beautiful woman like yourself living in such a rough place. Look at you! You look like an Egyptian princess, all dark and mysterious. Just wait until I tell Erma that I am working for a rich gentleman and his Egyptian lady wife! She will be green with envy!" Agatha burst out, happily, and Sithathor wished for what seemed like the millionth time in the past few minutes that she had kept her mouth shut and let the woman go about her business without talking. Agatha, however, seemed eager to speak now that she had been given leave to, and did not hesitate in her flow of words. "So Mrs. O'Connell-do you wish for me to call you Mrs. O'Connell, or do you prefer Madame?" Sithathor opened her mouth, words failing her as her eyes widened in confusion. Mrs. Grisby continued on, "Well I guess I can call you both, that won't hurt any, I don't think. Your husband tried to get Mr. Grisby and me to call him by his Christian name, but we told him flat out, that we aren't like that with our employers, no sir. By the way Mrs. O'Connell, exactly in what part of Egypt did you live in?"  
  
Sithathor paused, then said through gritted teeth, "Among the "uncivilized heathens" Mrs. Grisby."  
  
Agatha Grisby smiled excitedly. "Is that a fact? Well bless my soul! Are you a desert princess?"  
  
Sithathor's mind reeled between wanting to disliking her, but not being able to from the older woman's almost childlike manner. "Well, I guess you could say that...." Ardeth was a chieftain after all, so technically she would be considered something like that.  
  
"Oh, my goodness! I can't wait until I tell Henry. Lord, he will be so proud that we have a job here, us working for a fine English gentleman and his desert princess wife!" She paused in her dusting and put her hands against her cheeks, the duster waved above her head, causing dust to rain down on her already graying hair. "Glory me! I forgot. Mr. O'Connell asked me to tell you that breakfast is ready, and to hurry down to eat. Quite a nice man, that Mr. O'Connell!"  
  
"Yes," Sithathor agreed. She said goodbye to Mrs. Grisby and left the room, leaning against the door for several moments, before she could gather the energy to continue down the stairs. Goodness, she had never met anyone so wanting to speak! It was an uncomfortable experience, yet comical in a way. She reached the end of the stairs and past the library, glimpsing the figure of a uniform clad butler, looking at the books on the shelves. In the dinning room, she saw the figure of her husband reading a newspaper while absentmindedly eating some toast and fruit.  
  
"You have hired some new servants," she began, seating herself comfortably on his right. Alex looked up from his paper, saw her sitting beside him and smiled. Putting the paper aside he took one of her hands in his and kissed her open palm. Eyeing him quizzically, Sithathor took some fruit from a platter and put it on her plate.  
  
"Yes," Alex replied, watching her eat with what Sithathor felt was more than necessary attention.  
  
"Mrs. Grisby seems like a nice woman...a bit talkative, yes, but I am sure she will work out," Sithathor murmured before taking a bite out of an apple. Chewing slowly, she glanced over to her husband again and again, as his gaze never once left her face. Exasperated, Hathy put the apple down with a loud plop, and glared at her husband, her temper slowly rising. Swallowing, she demanded, "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
Alex only smiled wider. "I am sorry. I didn't realize."  
  
Sithathor eyed him suspiciously. "Well it makes me feel uncomfortable."  
  
"I'll try to stop," Alex assured her, while his gaze never faltered.  
  
Sithathor took one more bit, chewed and swallowed. Staring at Alex until he averted his eyes, she then finished off the apple and then several grapes. Without waiting for him to finish, she stood up and hurried over to her training room. She wasn't surprised to see an older, balding man, staring up at the various swords, and weapons hanging on the wall.  
  
"Mr. Grisby?" Sithathor enquired nicely.  
  
Henry Grisby turned and viewed his new lady with respect and kindness. "Yes Madame. I am Henry Grisby. Mr. O'Connell has employed me to see to the inner workings of this house and to ensure that you and anyone else who resides her are happy within it."  
  
"Well, thank you Mr. Grisby. But so you know right now, I am used to a much harder life than this. Right now I am beyond the sphere of contentment," Sithathor informed him.  
  
Grisby smiled. "I am happy to hear it my lady. But I will ensure that it remains that way."  
  
Sithathor walked past him and took two heavy blades from their hanging. Moving far enough away from Mr. Grisby so as not to hurt him, Sithathor twirled the blades in her hands, increasing speed until they were almost a blur. Throwing one of the swords into the air and catching it with one hand, she saluted Grisby. "It is great to have you here."  
  
Walking around the slightly pale and speechless butler, she replaced the blades and left the room to get her hat and purse, leaving behind a slightly flustered Mr. Grisby, who still eyed the spot she had vacated with awe.  
  
............................................................  
  
Iset stared across the expanse of desert, her heart pounding in her chest. The sun raced over the sky, moving in the opposite pattern it should be following, and all she could do was watch its progress. Over and over again the sun rose in the west, and set in the east. The formations of the dunes changed with the sun, rising and falling, and then rising again as time seemed to hold still around Iset's form only. Without warning the sun slowed, and Iset saw what seemed to be a sand storm moving with increasing intensity toward her.  
  
Wind blew her hair violently to and fro, as her eyes slowly began to widen to some unknown fear.  
  
In the middle of the sand storm, atop a golden chariot stood a richly clad woman in golden jewelry, an Egyptian wig with gold ropes intertwined. Her face was nearly covered in a black veil, but the dark brown eyes that stared at Iset from so far away seemed to pierce through her painfully.  
  
She turned fearfully away, then bent forward, clutching her throat and coughing hoarsely as it painfully squeezed. Suddenly, the wind around her stopped, and the pain in her throat disappeared. Straightening slowly, she glanced around her, searching for the woman on the chariot. A tingling sensation began at her feet, and was traveling upwards. Iset looked down and let out a silent scream as hundreds of scorpions and scarabs climbed slowly and menacingly up her body. "Help me! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"  
  
Iset shot straight up in bed, gasping in fear, her body covered in sweat. She looked beside her and viewed and empty bed. Searching the tent, she found it empty, the fire in the middle of the room burned out. She removed the covers from her body and rose to her feet, slipping into comfortable sandals. Wrapping a heavy quilt around her night gowned form, she headed toward the entrance of her tent, to search for her husband. From outside she heard a shout, and then screams of terrified women. She raced outside, only to view chaos. The entire camp was up and running this way and that, men hurrying to their horses as raiders rode through the village, setting several tents ablaze. The back of Iset's hand went over her mouth in shocked disbelief as see viewed the destruction of her village. Glancing around for the face of her husband, she instead frowned as she viewed Ahmes stumbling out of Sheret's tent. She watched her brother-in-law race over to his horse, and climb on top of it, his sword out, as he rode into the night.  
  
Before she could question this further, she watched as the tent of her brother Userib was set on fire by one of the raider's horsemen. Iset watched as her brother and his wife moved away from the tent, Nyla's face tight with horror. Userib clutched his wife away from him, muttering words to her just before he left her, and mounted his horse, Nyla screaming at him to return, tears flowing down her face. Dodging several horsemen, Iset made her way over to Nyla, and took her hand. "Come sister, we must join the other women!"  
  
"No," Nyla cried, trying to break Iset's hold on her, "I must stay with my husband. Our child...he must not die!"  
  
"Nyla!" Iset yelled, turning to woman to face her. "My brother will not die. But right now all that matters to him and to me is that you and your child are safe and away from here."  
  
Nyla continued to resist, pushing in the direction she last viewed her husband, but Iset had a firm hold on her hand. "Sister!" she said, grasping Nyla's face in her hands gently. "What would Userib want for you?"  
  
Nyla paused, her body rigid. Softly, almost inaudible, she murmured, "For me to be safe."  
  
Nodding, Iset put her hand out, and after a moment's hesitation, Nyla placed her hand in hers. Together they hurried toward the line of fleeing women, who were heading into the desert to hide and wait. Before they could reach them, they were cut off by two horsemen. They wore black robes with blood red scarves around their necks. "Where are you going little ones?" one of them asked sneeringly.  
  
Nyla clutched Iset's hands in a painful grip, but Iset ignored the pain and stared up at them defiantly. Without warning Iset dropped her wrap and charged toward the horses, making them dance to the side in confusion. Losing her balance, Iset clutched the saddle strap of the nearest horse, as the offending horsemen tried to calm the skittish animals' down. Turning, Iset screamed, "Run Nyla! Run!"  
  
Nyla glanced over at Iset uncertainly, but after that moment's hesitation she ran as fast as her pregnant body would allow. Iset struggled to get up, and managed to get onto her knees, and crawled away from the still moving horses. One of the horsemen growled in anger and jumped down from his steed. Taking Iset by the collar he picked her up, her feet dangling in mid-air, while she clutched his arms to keep herself from falling. He smiled, revealing two rows of rotting teeth. "That wasn't very nice, was it?"  
  
Iset's nose wrinkled in disgust, and she spit in his face. He dropped her to the ground and made to hit her, Iset not shrinking away. Before his hand could touch her face, he was stopped by his friend. "Gyasi!"  
  
Gyasi paused, and glanced impatiently over at the other man. "What Kheper?"  
  
Kheper sidled up to Gyasi and nodded toward Iset. "We are to bring her to him unharmed."  
  
Iset glanced between the men in confusion.  
  
Gyasi glared at Iset one last time, then strode over to where her blanket lay. Shaking it, he brought it to Kheper, who held out his hand to Iset.  
  
Iset backed away in silent disbelief that they would possibly think she would come willingly. Behind her, Gyasi tutted. Kheper smiled evilly down at her. "Come willingly woman, or..." He took a pistol from his saddle and Iset straightened in growing fear that increased as he pointed the gun in the opposite direction. Iset glanced over into the darkness to see what he was pointing at and the blood drained from her face. The retreating form of Nyla could be seen not all that far away, clutching her large belly in support. "No," Iset whispered.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and a touch of steel on her stomach. Gyasi whispered in her ear, "If that isn't enough incentive, I will cut you from navel to throat."  
  
Iset's mind raced. Then, with all of the strength within her, she hit Gyasi hard in the stomach with her elbow, and then while he tried to double over, she brought her fist up and caught him in the face. Pushing backwards she forced him to fall onto the ground and raced past Kheper's horse, causing the animal to halfway rear up in fear. She heard Gyasi and Kheper cursing at her, but continued running toward the many retreating women, and the waddling form of Nyla. Moments later she heard the sound of hooves behind her, and increased her pace.  
  
Apparently Nyla heard them too, for the woman looked behind her, and slowed her speed. She saw a frantically running Iset followed closely behind by the two raiders. Iset waved a hand at Nyla, "No, keep going Nyla, keeping going!"  
  
Nyla continued, but glanced back as she heard a scream. She skidded to a stop, causing sand to fly. Turning she saw one of the men scoop Iset up onto his horse. Moving forward, Nyla's face filled with alarm, and she didn't know what to do. "ISET!" she screamed.  
  
The horsemen continued toward Nyla, with Iset's screaming at her to run, but Nyla was petrified in fear. The riders came closer and closer, until one of them was almost upon her. His foot shot out, and hit Nyla on the side of her face. Iset watched in horror as her sister-in-law crumpled to the sand.  
  
Fear mixed with anger, she glared over at Gyasi, for he was the one who had struck Nyla. "You bastard," she snarled. Unable to reach Gyasi, she attacked Kheper, the one who held her atop his horse. With a closed fist, she hit Kheper on the cheek with all her might, and the man cursed, as he almost lost the reins of his horse.  
  
"You damn woman!" he cried.  
  
Trying to keep a grip on the reigns and a hold on Iset, while also trying to block her blows, Kheper finally screamed in anger, and grabbed his pistol. He brought the pistol's handle crashing down on the back of Iset's skull, and the woman slumped forward onto his chest, unconscious. Gyasi rode up beside Kheper and glared at him.  
  
Kheper grinned. "I am sure he won't mind a little bump!"  
  
.....................................................  
  
Sithathor glanced over at Alex, and frowned. "Okay, you said that this was an Opera?" she asked, her mouth rolling over the last word awkwardly.  
  
Alex looked at his wife and smiled. "Yes, an opera."  
  
"Ah..." Sithathor said. "And it is all in Italian?"  
  
Alex nodded. "Correct again."  
  
"Ok," Sithathor muttered. "Then how do you expect me to understand what they are saying?"  
  
Alex laughed. "You don't have to understand the language to know what is going on. A good opera piece can convey the story without words, simply by the flow of scenes and the interaction between characters."  
  
Sithathor glanced at him skeptically. "Uh huh. If you say so."  
  
She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up. Rick O'Connell grinned mischievously down at her. Sithathor smiled. "Well hello Rick!" She glanced behind him and waved at the elegantly dressed form of Evee, and the fidgeting Cleo, who was wearing another lace creation. "We were beginning to think that you all would never get here!"  
  
Rick glanced back. "We had some baggage to take care of," he said softly.  
  
Sithathor turned further in her seat and noticed the rumpled form of Jonathan. The older man was glancing around the balcony at the people there, no doubt to see who was who. Sithathor had learned that since his excursion to Ahm Shere, Jonathan had a lot of money to spend, and enjoyed every minute of spending it. He was not, however, discontinuing his con- man ways. She waved at Jonathan, and smiled at him kindly, a smile that he returned in his goofy way.  
  
As the O'Connells and Jonathan took their seats, the lights began to dim, and the Orchestra began to play. Sithathor's eyes lit up with fascination as the curtain opened, and the scene before her exploded to life.  
  
By the end of the evening Sithathor was chatting excitedly with Evee and Alex about their favorite parts of the Opera, while Rick tried to pry Jonathan away from a mildly confused looking man, whom Alex informed Sithathor was a minor government official. When Rick finally managed to get Jonathan away, they all headed to their cars, a hyper Cleo begging her parents to spend the night at her brother's home.  
  
"Please mom!" she begged, her dark brown eyes moistening into an endearing expression.  
  
Evee feigned a wince. "No!" she cried in fake horror. "Not the puppy-dog eyes, anything but the puppy-dog eyes, please."  
  
To add effect, Cleo made her bottom lip tremble.  
  
Rick came up beside his wife and sighed. "She is doing the lip thing! No one can resist Cleo's trembling bottom lip of power!"  
  
Laughing, Evee and Rick gave Cleo permission, and Cleo joined Alex and Sithathor in their car. The three cars (Jonathan had come in his own) headed home, and honked goodnight just before separating for the short distance between each house. Cleo let out a victorious whoop and raced into Alex's home, as Alex helped Sithathor out of his car. Sithathor watched Cleo with a smile on her face.  
  
"She really likes coming here," Alex said quietly.  
  
"Yes," Sithathor agreed.  
  
"Especially since you came here," he added.  
  
"And don't forget the fact that I am training her as well," Sithathor reminded him.  
  
Alex smiled. "Ah yes. That too!"  
  
Sithathor proceeded Alex into the house, while Alex turned to close the door behind him.  
  
He turned quickly back around when he heard a squeak in the floorboards nearby. His eyes widened as he viewed several robed men in his home. One stood behind his wife, holding a knife to her throat. The offending man motioned Alex to move, and led him slowly toward the living area. On one side of the room, Mr. and Mrs. Grisby sat tied up to chairs, their mouth's gagged, eyes widened in terror. On the opposite side, sitting on a couch was an unfamiliar man, surrounded by his soldiers. "Ah, Mr. O'Connell!" the man murmured, and stood, as his man entered with Sithathor. "And Mrs. O'Connell, it is a pleasure."  
  
Sithathor could only glance around the room with her eyes, her face pale white.  
  
Alex moved his hand slowly toward his jacket pocket where he had a small pistol, but bad guy shook his head.  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you," he told him, and made a motion with his hand.  
  
Another dark clad guard entered with a frightened Cleo. The guard held her with one hand on her shoulder, and a knife pressed under her chin.  
  
"Leave her alone," Sithathor said calmly, her pale face belying her tone. "She is just a child."  
  
"Yes," the leader said. "She is just a child. But she is also an O'Connell, and the man who hired us wants her." He smiled cruelly as his men grabbed Alex from behind, and began to beat him to the ground.  
  
"ALEX!" Sithathor and Cleo cried.  
  
One of the men knocked Alex painfully on the head, and the younger man stilled.  
  
Cleo's face was wet with tears, and Sithathor's face flushed.  
  
"That wasn't necessary!" Sithathor yelled.  
  
"On the contrary, Lady Bey. It was quite necessary," the leader responded.  
  
Sithathor felt a needle press into her neck, and a painful liquid fire in her veins. Her eyes widened for a second, while, almost as if far away, she heard Cleo scream. The world around her blurred, then slowly went black.  
  
****************************  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. The end is drawing near now...at least for this story. Thanks for reviewing Wings of Dark! 


	12. The Mother

I own and claim no rights to the motion picture, 'The Mummy,' or 'The Mummy Returns.' Only characters not featured in either movie are created by me, as well as the plot, and no similarities to any other fics are intended.  
  
...............................................................  
  
The Mother...  
  
...............................................................  
  
Ardeth and Siamun entered Userib's tent and eyed the emotional man sitting on cushions near his wife's side, his mother beside him. Nyla lay on the soft bed, one side of her face swollen and purple. When she saw her chieftain and his son enter, she tried to sit up only to be gently pushed down again by Sati.  
  
Ardeth approached the bed with a concerned frown. "Nyla, I know this is a difficult thing for you, but we must know what happened. Mia, Iset, and two other woman are gone."  
  
Tears appeared in Nyla's eyes, and fell slowly down her cheeks. "I couldn't help her. I didn't know what to do."  
  
"Do you know who took her Nyla?" Siamun urged, his face filled with strain and worry.  
  
Nyla shook her head. "There were two riders. I heard one of them call the other Gyasi. Iset distracted them to give me time to escape, but she was captured. The last thing I remember is them riding up towards me, and then nothing."  
  
Siamun ran a hand through his hair and grimaced. Then he placed a hand against his neck for a moment and frowned. "If anything happens to her..."  
  
Ardeth put a hand on his son's shoulder. "We won't let that happen."  
  
Userib stood. "We will have to leave as soon as possible."  
  
Ardeth nodded. "The men are getting ready to leave. You have time to speak to your wife before we head out."  
  
Userib nodded thankfully.  
  
Siamun and Ardeth strode out into the late morning light, and looked around. The burned remains of former tents lined the sand, and beside them were new tents being risen by the men that were being left behind to protect the village and the stronger women that had returned from hiding in the desert earlier that morning.  
  
On the far side of the village, the men were saddling their horses and sharpening their swords. Ardeth noticed Musa and Peyes saddling their horses and frowned. He stalked over to them. "Musa, Peyes, what do you think you are doing?"  
  
Musa looked over at his father and raised his chin defiantly. "We are going to help you find our mother and sister."  
  
"You are to stay here and take care of our people. I will not risk your lives," Ardeth muttered with fatherly concern.  
  
"But--" Peyes began.  
  
"Ardeth!"  
  
The Beys turned toward the voice of Bakare, who stood on a far dune, pointing toward the sun. Ardeth and Siamun looked in that direction and were alarmed to see several figures on horseback heading quickly toward them. Hurriedly, Ardeth and Siamun mounted their horses and charged toward the riders, with several of their men following. It took only a few moments to discover who the riders were, and Ardeth cursed savagely.  
  
Rick, Evee, Alex and Jonathan were hurrying through the desert. Once the two groups came upon each other, Ardeth demanded, "What has happened O'Connell?"  
  
Rick leaned forward in his seat, anger and worry etched all over his face. "Cleo and Sithathor were kidnapped. Taken from Alex's home."  
  
"WHAT?" Siamun roared, a buzzing beginning to sound annoyingly in his ear.  
  
"There were several men," Alex informed them, his face bruised, but not severely.  
  
"Men in crimson and black robes?" Ardeth asked in surpressed anger.  
  
Alex's eyebrows rose. "Yes."  
  
It was then that Alex noticed what his parents and Jonathan were staring at. "My god, what happened here?"  
  
"Last night raiders attacked my village," Ardeth answered hoarsely.  
  
"Raiders in crimson and black," Rick clarified.  
  
"Yes," Ardeth supplied.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Evee asked worriedly.  
  
"Several women are missing, my wife, and my son's wife included. A woman was hurt by Iset's kidnappers, but she will be fine," Ardeth answered. Motioning them to follow, he continued, "They attacked without warning, and but for a few minutes. There was a battle, but they retreated within minutes."  
  
"What were they after?" Evee asked.  
  
"We believe they were after my son's wife," Ardeth replied solemnly.  
  
"Iset?" Evee breathed worriedly.  
  
"And now Sithathor and Cleo," Siamun said.  
  
"Three women from three different families. Why? Why are our children so important to them?" Ardeth demanded to himself, and the gods.  
  
*********  
  
Oh Allah! Iset's mind groaned painfully. She could feel a burning in her arms, and slowly opened her eyes. She almost screamed in surprise, as she realized she was several feet off the floor. Looking up, she could see her hands were tied above her, on a heavy wooden bar, suspended almost seven or eight feet in the air. The memories of what happened just before she was knocked unconcious came flooding back, and with it, a growing sense of some understanding that was just beyond her reach. Glancing to her side, she gazed with startled happiness mingled with worry, the unconcious form of Sithathor hanging beside her, hands tied above her head. The older woman's head hung limply forward, her face pale, and set in a mask of dull pain.  
  
"Sithathor?" Iset whispered fearfully, her fear increasing, as only a deathly silence met her inquiry, and the only sounds were soft sway of the ropes against the wood. Looking below her, Iset judged the distance of the fall, then tested the strength of the rope. Using her upper body strength, she attempted to pull herself up, to untie the ropes from the beams herself. Several minutes of failed attempts later, Iset jerked back into her original position, arms burning with pain.  
  
"Sithathor?" Iset tried again, panic in her quiet voice. "Sithathor, please. I don't think I can do this without your help.... Sithathor?" Sithathor's face remained pale, and deathly silent, her head bobbing forward slightly.  
  
"She can't hear you," a cold voice told Iset.  
  
Iset's head whipped toward the voice, and watched as a cloaked figure walked forward, passed several patches of light to stand just before her. "She can't hear or speak where she is at. All she can do is feel...feel the pain, the fear...the darkness that surrounds her. She is dead to the outside world, only aware of the world we have made for her within."  
  
"What do you want with us?" Iset demanded.  
  
"Oh my child," the deep masculine voice answered, amusedly, "It's not really you or Sithathor I care about. No, you two are simply a means to an end."  
  
Iset heard a muffled cried behind the hooded man, and watched as two men carried in a struggling Cleo, bound and gagged, her arms tied in front of her, but she was giving a hell of a fight, for one her size.  
  
"Ah! And the child of The Soldier of God, and the Egyptian Princess. Miss Cleopatra O'Connell, how wonderful to see you, my dear," the figure told the girl. Though Iset was in no way fluent in English, she did at least know that the words that Cleo responded with, muffled or not, were clear and obsene, simply by looking at the girl's eyes, and posture.  
  
The figure sighed. "Such language from a cultured young Englishwoman. Tsk tsk. I worry about what your parents have been teaching you child."  
  
"Ock ou!" Cleo screamed at him behind her gag.  
  
The hooded man motioned to his soldiers, and they threw the still struggling Cleo onto the floor several feet away from Sithathor and Iset, and began to tie her hands with a length of rope to the post there. The man hunched down to the child's level. "Behave, and you just might survive this ordeal."  
  
Cleo responded with a hard kick to the man's shin, causing him to curse loudly. His hand rose and fell hard against Cleo's cheek. With a jerk, the hooded figure, and his soldiers vacated what Iset could now tell was an enormous tent. After they left, there was a short silence, then Iset murmured a sympathetic, "Are you alright, child?" in english.  
  
Cleo nodded, rubbing her shoulder against her throbbing cheek. Within seconds, Cleo began to employ a technique that Sithathor had taught her, using her tongue to edge the gag out of her mouth. A minute later, she let out a small cry of triumph, as the gag slide down from her mouth and hung loosely around her neck. "Where are we?" she asked, as she began to work on the thick ropes around her wrists.  
  
"We are definitely in the desert, but as far as that, we could be anywhere. Miles away from the Bey Village, or just over the dunes, who knows?" Iset responded morosely.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get out of this," Cleo muttered absently, then looked up. Her eyes widened as she viewed Sithathor properly for the first time. "Oh my god! What is wrong with her?" she demanded worriedly.  
  
"I don't know," Iset responded with just as much fear and worry. "For now she is lost to use. We must come up with a way to get out of here, so we can get her some help."  
  
"There is no way you can help her now," a familiar feminine voice called out from the entrance of the tent.  
  
Cleo dipped her chin forward and took the gag in her mouth, as a smug looking Sheret strode into the light, carrying a tray of water bowls, and a third bowl, filled with an odd colored liquid.  
  
"Sheret," Iset hissed angrily. "How can you be a party to this despicable act?!?"  
  
"Simple, Iset," Sheret spit out disgustedly, "Because women like you will always be the first wife...but I will never let myself be second. Never again!"  
  
Sheret took a bowl full of water, and knelt down beside Cleo, removing the gag carefully, before forcing the bowl to Cleo's lips. "No matter what happens now, I have a high place among these people. Men will beg at my feet..." Sheret smiled as Cleo defiantly spit out the water. "No matter. You will die before long without the nourishment." She took Cleo's gag and shoved it hard, back into the girl's mouth. Sheret walked back to the tray and removed the second bowl of water from it. With a grin, she tipped it over, allowing the contents to color the sands. "Well...Iset, you shouldn't have knocked the bowl from my hands! No water for you then."  
  
Iset eyed the woman with disgust.  
  
Taking the final bowl, Sheret walked to Sithathor's side, and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her head back. With the edge of the bowl, she pried Hathy's lips apart, and slowly poured the bowl's contents through her lips.  
  
"What are you doing?" Iset demanded.  
  
Sheret hummed softly, smoothing Sithathor's hair from her face as she ensured that the liquid in the bowl was finished. "We can't have Sithathor waking up now, can we? Not until we are ready. She now resides in her head. Pain and suffering is all she knows. Look at her face. Look at the pain. The wonderful darkness that has almost taken her," Sheret said softly, stroking Sithathor's cheek. "So near death...when this is over, we are going to make her beg for the end." Sheret looked over at Iset. "We are going to make you beg too."  
  
Taking the empty bowl, Sheret replaced it on the tray and began exiting the tent.  
  
"Sheret, come back. You must tell us what is going on. What have you done to Sithathor...? SHERET!" Iset cried. But the woman didn't reply, nor pause in her exit. Seconds later, Iset and Cleo were alone again, with Sithathor hanging limply beside them.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Cleo asked Iset fearfully.  
  
Iset looked beside her, at the girl who's strength had held them both strong, but now hung at the edge of death. "I...I don't know. I just...I don't know."  
  
*******  
  
Ardeth swung atop of his horse, and looked over to the O'Connells and his sons. "Last night several people saw them head east from here, toward the battle grounds. So we will search the west."  
  
"West? Why the west?" Peyes asked in confusion.  
  
"Misdirection my son. The enemy left too strong a trail for it to be a real one. The only explanation is, they headed around, and went due west. To the North, Radames' village. To the South, Zahur's village. Unless either of these warriors are helping the bandits, their only options are East and West. Just in case, I sent several men to the East, to search, but we will go West," Ardeth explained.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Rick nodded, nudging his horse forward, as they headed into the desert to search for their loved ones.  
  
*******  
  
Darkness was beginning to fall on the tent that had become their prison. Iset tried her best not to move at all, as her arms had long since become burning masses of pain. A single twitch any way, and she was biting her lip to hold back a scream of pain. In the hours since Sheret had come to give them water, only two other people had walked in and out of the tent. A female servant, in veil and robe came and gave Iset and Cleo water, while giving Sithathor another dose of the mysterious liquid. The second, was a person in a hood and cloak, similar to the man, but shorter and more feminine in form and walk, walked to them, studied them intently, then left. Cleo of course, glared the whole time, but Iset returned the veiled gaze of the hooded woman with cold dignity.  
  
"What the hell do they have planned?" Cleo demanded angrily, after another hour passed without a single person coming or going in the tent. "The waiting is terrible. If they are going to kill me, they need to get it over with."  
  
Iset turned raised eyebrows on the young girl, who shrugged.  
  
"You know what I mean," Cleo mumbled.  
  
"You must be patient," Iset mumbled, though inside she was screaming. "The longer it takes for them to put their plan into action, the less time it will take for our families to find us."  
  
"Fine, but I am getting tired of just sitting here," Cleo argued.  
  
"At least you are sitting," Iset said slowly, calling forth the lessons in english taught to her by Siamun and Sithathor. "I am hanging from wood, and--"  
  
Iset quieted as Gyasi, Kheper and another man entered the tent. Gyasi approached Iset with a smug grin. "Hello little one. Your time has come."  
  
From the corner of her eye, she watched Kheper shake his head, and move over to the now gagged Cleo. With one hand, he threw her over his shoulder. With a loud, "oofph," as her belly connected with Kheper's shoulderblade, Cleo began to struggle against his restraining hands. "Leave her alone," Iset cried, her body jerking slightly, causing a bolt of intense pain to shoot up her neck and arms. "She is just a child."  
  
"Children grow up," Gyasi replied.  
  
As he came to stand just in front of her, Iset shot her leg forward, ignoring the screaming pain that engulfed her body. When Gyasi doubled forward in pain, Iset spit at him in disgust. "You are a coward, as your leader is a coward. And by Allah, I will live to see the day you die."  
  
With a grunt of anger, Gyasi straightened slowly. "Maybe not, maybe not."  
  
This time, the hit was across the side of the face with such a force that it knocked Iset unconcious, but not before she got a view of the third man pulling Sithathor down from the beam, and walking away with her in his arms. Before the blackness consumed her, she felt a pull of recognition for the other man, but couldn't place him. Seconds later, she slipped into the darkness.  
  
*******  
  
"Oooooooooh...oooooooooh...ooooooooh..."  
  
Iset squeezed her eyes together, a dull throbbing ache on the side of her face. Attempting to cover her ears, she realized with increasing annoyance that something wasn't allowing her to.  
  
"Oooooooooh...oooooooooh...ooooooooh..."  
  
Who is making that terrible noise? Iset thought to herself. Then a muffled curse pierced through the haze of semi-unconciousness, and the memories came flooding back. Eyes flying open, realizing that she lay on a stone altar. Her gaze flew upwards, toward the sound she had heard.  
  
Above her, atop a stone dias, Cleo sat, her tied to the armrests, her mouth gagged, and her eyes wide with fright.  
  
"Wha..?"  
  
"Ah, the Timid Warrioress has returned to us!" the male voice said.  
  
Iset looked up, and took in the picture of a middle aged man, with glasses, who looked down at her. "You are our captor?" Iset asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, amazing isn't it? That a man of my stature and outward appearance could manage to steal away the three greatest treasures known to this world," he responded in amusement.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Iset demanded.  
  
"You three are connected my dear. You always have been. From the day you were each born. Sithathor was destined to marry Alex O'Connell, as you were destined to marry Siamun Bey. Cleopatra, the third piece of the puzzle, is a pure member of the great bloodline. Together, you complete my almost ten year quest," he said with a happy tone.  
  
"I don't understand," Iset said.  
  
"Of course you don't.," he told her.  
  
With a flourish, he removed a sheer sheet from the stone altar beside her, revealing the still face of Sithathor.  
  
"What have you done to her, you bastard?" Iset growled angrily, her eyes searching her friend's face with worry.  
  
"Nothing," the man said, sounding insulted. "I would never do anything to the mother of Lord Imhotep."  
  
Iset's eyes widened in horror, and above her, she could hear the muffled scream come from a very frightened Cleo...  
  
****************************************  
  
A/N: Yeah...I know. Kind of left it hanging here, but hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon, with the explaination, and all that. The end is near...thanks to those who reviewed before. 


End file.
